Bind to the Dragon
by Blu3 Gaz3tt3
Summary: [AU] She is His slave, He is Her master, He hates Him and will do ANYTHING to KEEP Her away from Him.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Please read:**

I know I just started a new story and I told y'all I wanted to finish _Satanic Embrace_ first. It really breaks my heart. However, this is a new story I came up with recently.

As for the vampire story, I will be doing working on it on paper. Yes, this is the one where Serenity is a bunny stripper. Hey, it's something different for her instead of being called a "sex kitten". I keep looking over the manga _Love Celeb,_ by Mayu Shinjo, way too much. If you want to know what I'm talking about, I will put it up on my homepage. Gin and Kirara are just so cute together!

Enough of that.

**_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**

I like to thank **_Ceara Corey_** for being my beta-reader and helping me out with my grammar. Please check out her story **_After Hours_**. It's a Seto x Serenity fiction.

**Summary:** AU She is His slave, He is Her master, He hates Him and will do ANYTHING to KEEP Her away from Him. Serenity x ?

**Characters (they are chibi for the time being):**

Seto, Atem, Joey, & Tristan are 8 years old.

Mai & Tea are 7 years old.

Serenity is 6 years old.

Mokuba & Rebecca are 4 years old.

Oh… everyone will have special abilities…

_Italics are thoughts_

**_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**

**Prologue**

**_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**

Serenity flapped her white angel-like wings and jumped off the black spiral staircase, but ended up falling again. She still wasn't able to fly like her friends. Seto caught her for the hundredth time, but didn't mind. She, of course, was different from the group. Seto watched her over and over, telling her to practice and never up. She believed in his words and he believed in her. No matter how many times she tried, she just kept falling. Every time Seto caught her, she immediately blushed and made Seto chuckle.

Mai, and the other younglings watched from afar. Tristan and Joey hated seeing Seto help Serenity, but they were inside because they didn't finish their homework so they didn't see him today. Tea and Mai were busy helping each other making food for the other kids. Marik was practicing fighting in his own way and Mokuba and Rebecca were playing in the sandbox.

They lived in Domino's Orphanage Center. It was in a small village, where everyone's fantasy was to live in a castle. Everyone had wings and it felt like freedom. If you wanted to be alone, you could…without a trace. That was why it was forbidden to have them removed. If you had them removed, you were immediately the lowest rank of all: Slave.

"You okay, little one?" Seto asked Serenity as he put her on floor and she stretched her small body.

"Yes. Thank you again for catching me, Seto," she said nicely, looking away, noticing his knuckles were messy.

"Seto, you're bleeding," she noticed as she took his hand.

"It's okay. I must have scraped the concrete floor when I caught you," he said, expressing no pain, and blew on the wound.

"No! It's my fault. Here, let me help you," Serenity said hurriedly as she inspected his hand.

"Serenity, it's no big deal. I'm perfectly fine. I-," Seto started to say until Serenity's face became joyful.

"All better now," she expressed ecstatically as Seto's eyes widened at her ability to heal.

"Serenity…I didn't know you had a special ability. When did you learn that?" Seto asked, pleased to learn what Serenity could do.

"I'm not sure. I just saw your wound and became worried. I have never done such a thing… This is the first time I've done it," she said happily.

Seto saw her smile and grinned, showing off his white teeth and white bottom and top canines. He gently took his right hand and placed it underneath her small chin.

"Thank you Serenity. As for flying, all you need is patience, little one. Practice, and the time will come. For now, it's getting late. We need to rest," Seto said gently, picking her up in his arms.

She nodded to him and he flew up to the clouds, with his black demon-like wings. He always flew her to the sky that way she could be happy, since she wanted to fly badly but for some reason couldn't. The sun was setting and colors of yellow, orange and purple were starting to show.

"Okay, I'll practice and try harder! I will continue to practice and I will be able to fly!" Serenity said cheerfully. Seto gave her a smile and slowly flew down to the wooden building.

When Serenity was on the ground again, Seto took her small left hand with his right, and her face turned red. Seto chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked, slightly fuming.

Seto laughed even harder. "You look so cute when you get embarrassed and angry. I just have to tease you. I love it when you do something so cute and funny, because it makes me happy, lighthearted, and warm inside," Seto said as Serenity looked up, not believing what he said.

Serenity liked Seto very much, not only as a friend, but something more. She knew she could never tell him how she felt because she was afraid that their friendship would be broken.

They both walked inside and headed to their beds. Seto tucked in Serenity and said his goodnight and sweet dreams to her. Serenity said the same thing to him as she closed her eyes.

Seto heard the T.V. was on next to his bed, in their room. He was lowering the volume a bit when he heard, "Gozaburo Kaiba will be heading to Domino's Orphanage Center tomorrow in the afternoon to give them a check worth ten million yen. We will have more on the report tomorrow," the anchorman said.

Seto knew that Gozaburo Kaiba had money and power, and nothing and no one could stand in his way. Seto smirked and thought of an idea on how to get Mokuba and himself adopted by challenging the old geezer.

Seto blinked for a second and turned the television off. He turned his attention to Serenity, who was fast asleep, hugging the Blue Eyes White Dragon plush he gave to her on her birthday. Seto looked down and realized that she couldn't go with him and Mokuba if they got adopted. His feelings for her were more than just treats. She always ended up surprising him with something new. He started to develop a crush on her when she started talking to him. Seto liked her more than just a friend, but was afraid to admit his feelings for her.

Seto pulled the blanket over his head and fell asleep.

**_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**

Okay! Well, I hope you enjoy my new story. I know y'all are waiting for the epilogue to Ugly Duckling. I had this checked over, thanks to my beta-reader **_Ceara Corey_**. Please check out her story **_After Hours_**, if you like/love Seto x Serenity stories. Thank you, Ceara!

**_Ki Wingz_**

P.S. Please don't flame me.


	2. Torn

I like to thank everyone who reviewed my prologue. And I like to thank my beta-reader **Ceara Corey.**

**xXRoseGoddessXx, NinjaAngel, FireFairy032003, Anayas-Creater, -&- Moon's Hope**

Well, just to let you know, every character is human with wings. This story is fantasy fiction.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Chapter 1-Torn**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**-The Next Day-**

"So, let me get this straight. You challenge me to a chess match and if you win, I have to adopt you and your brother. And what if I win?" Gozaburo smirked, thinking that a kid would easily lose a chess match.

"If you win, old man, then I will leave you alone," Seto said, extending his hand.

"Agreed," Gozaburo said, snickering as he took Seto's hand and gave it a firm grip. Maybe too firm, since Seto winced a little.

Mokuba felt scared as he watched the scene between his big brother and the monster. He wanted to leave the orphanage, but at the same time, he didn't want to leave Rebecca by herself.

"Of course, I never lose to a challenge," Gozaburo added and smirked evilly at Seto.

"We'll just see about that," Seto shot back as they let go of their hands.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Gozaburo couldn't believe he lost twenty-one games in a row, especially to a kid.

"Face it, old geezer, I won twenty-one games and you weren't even a challenge. Now, you have to adopt my brother and me. If not, then you just made a fool of yourself and I will tell everyone how pathetic you were, not to adopt us when we shook on it," Seto said, smirking at the old bastard.

"Fine. I will adopt you and your brother. But let me just say this: you will be disciplined, well educated, and well mannered. I don't like your attitude. You will have to prove that you are man. Understood?" Gozaburo said, extending his hand out.

Seto shook on it. "Agreed," Seto said as a black limo pulled up.

Mokuba and Seto grabbed their luggage from inside the building as the driver opened the trunk. They ran outside and placed their bags in the back of the trunk. The driver shut it and walked to the door, that lead to the backseat. Gozaburo stepped in first, followed by Mokuba. Just as Seto was about to get in, he heard his name being called. Serenity ran up to him.

"You're leaving, Seto?" Serenity asked worriedly as Seto knelt down on his right knee. He smiled as he took both of her small hands, and placed them on his heart.

"Mokuba and I got adopted because I won chess matches against the old man. When I prove myself, I'll come back for you. I promise," Seto said as a tear fell from Serenity's left jade eye. "There, there now. Don't cry," he said gently as he blew the teardrop away.

Serenity nodded and rubbed her eyes with her small fists. Seto smiled at her. Without thinking, she gave him a peck on the right soft, pale, cheek. Seto gasped lightly and touched the spot where she planted her kiss.

"Serenity, uh… thank you. Oh, I have something for you," he said happily, pulling out a blue and white beaded bracelet. "This is for you. I have one as well. If you feel depressed or sad, all you need to do is look at the bracelet. When you put the bracelet on, it can never be taken off. It has a spell that can never be broken," Seto said gently as he took her right hand softly and put it on her wrist.

"Thank you, Seto, but I can't accept-," Serenity said as she tried to take it off, but he interrupted her.

"Don't worry. You deserve to have it. It's a small gift from me to you. I'll come back for you, I promise," he said softly and kissed Serenity's left cheek with his cold lips.

"Remember to practice and never give up. I know you can do it. I believe in you," Seto said as he got in the limo.

Serenity smiled and waved to Seto and Mokuba as the limo began to drive away.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Mokuba was fast asleep as Seto looked out the tinted window. Gozaburo broke the silence by turning the newspaper to the next page.

"What makes you so sure you'll see your girlfriend again?" Gozaburo asked solemnly as he began to look at the stock market. He crossed his right leg over his left.

"Oh, she isn't my girlfriend. She's a very special friend to me, and I made a promise to her," Seto said sternly as Gozaburo folded the paper and leaned close to his stepson.

Seto smirked at the old man.

"Oh? We'll just see what about that," Gozaburo said with a snicker and Seto's eyes widened with shock.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please don't flame and I'm sorry if you see any horrible grammar. I'm sorry. I'm doing my best to fix things and get a lot of help from **Ceara Corey**. She's a great writer and check out her story _After Hours_. It's SxS.

**_Ki Wingz_**

P.S. Don't mention the grammar mistake in the reviews. I beg of you! Please!


	3. Wingless

I want to thank everyone for enjoying this story and sticking with it!

**NinjaAngel, xX Star-Blue-Angel Xx, YamiTenshi03, Anayas-Creater, Moon'sHope, SetoxSerenity4Ever, Galinda1, -&- ShadowXAngel**

I want to thank **Ceara Corey** for helping me so much with my grammar. YAY!

**Bold Dashes** between the name's of the character represents their point of view.

**Bold Dashes** also represent the place, time, flashbacks, etc…

_Italics are thoughts._

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Chapter 2-Wingless**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**-3 Weeks Later-**

**-Serenity-**

_I know I can do it! If Seto believes in me, than I know I will do it._

I went outside again and walked up the spiral staircase again, this time going higher. When I reached my intended jumping point, I stopped and took a deep breath. As I climbed on the rail, looking down from my perch, I began to feel a little queasy. The wind was a little rougher up here, but I knew I had to continue. I closed my eyes and let go of the bar.

_I believe._

I felt the wind rush past me before I remembered to extend my wings and slowed down a bit. Flapping my wings, I opened my eyes and smiled. Realizing my feet still weren't touching the ground, I clapped my hands. I started to soar, occasionally flapping my wings.

"Yay! I can fly!" I exclaimed blissfully, as I knew I could with the helpful words of Seto.

_He'll be happy._

I began to flap my wings once more and saw Tristan looking up at me. I waved at him and saw that his hands were behind him.

Hm… I wonder why he is has hands behind his back?

I lowered myself to the ground and felt my shoes touch the dirt.

"Tristan! Did you see that? I can fly!" I yelled happily.

"Yeah, I saw that. You can fly, Serenity," he said, expressing a sad smile.

"Huh? Tristan, are you okay?" I asked, worried for my friend.

He looked at me darkly and I felt chilly all of a sudden.

"Hey, Serenity, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," he said to me, his hands still behind his back.

"Sure," I said happily as I walked to the small, brown bench and put my hand on the side of the bench rail.

"Who do you like?" he asked me as I turned around.

"I like all my friends. Seto, Mokuba, Mai, Joey, Marik, Ba-," I started to say cheerfully until he interrupted me.

"No, I mean. Who do you _like_?" he asked with a scary tone in his voice.

"I don't know what you mean," I told him as I backed away terrified.

"You like Seto, don't you?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

"Oh… please don't tell him. I'm afraid it might ruin our friendship," I said uneasily as I clasped my hands together.

"Do you love him, Serenity?" he continued questioning me as if this were some kind of interrogation.

I blinked and realized that I did love Seto. Ever since he had left, my feelings for him had grown deeper.

"I-," I started to say until he put his hands in the front of his chest. I gasped at what I saw. Why was he holding a big knife? "Tristan, why do you have that?" I asked worriedly as I continued to back away slowly.

"Oh… this. I was checking out the new dishware in the cafeteria since Gozaburo donated that money to the orphanage. I decided to eavesdrop on the cooks and chefs that worked in the cafeteria. Well, last week, the people that work here received some supplies. I checked out the silverware and saw this. It's called a butcher knife. You know what they use this for? They use this to cut big meat," he said rapidly as he started to advance toward me.

That's when my eyes widened with terror. I turned and flapped my wings, but then I felt myself being pulled back as I realized that Tristan grabbed my wings.

"Ouch!" I cried out and turned toward him, trying to twist his wrist to force him to release my wing.

"You love him, even after everything I did for you!" he furious.

Tristan pushed me down, still clutching my wings. I was on my knees and hands like a dog as I tried to scamper away but he wouldn't release me. "Stop! You're hurting me, and I'm scared!" I whimpered aloud.

"No!" he yelled and raised the butcher knife.

I felt pain all of sudden and saw my wings thrown in front of me. "OWWWW!" I started to weep. My body felt vulnerable as I tried to stand up, but I kept falling, unable to keep my balance.

"NOOOO!" I continued to cry as I saw Tristan smirk as he licked the blood on the butcher knife.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**-Mai -**

I couldn't believe what I had just seen. All because Serenity's heart was set on Seto? Tears started to fall down my cheeks as I saw Serenity rolling around, crying. As I moved away, Tristan turned my direction. I put my hands over my mouth and noticed that he was coming toward me with the knife. I flapped my wings but just when I was about to leave, he caught me.

"I don't think so. Since you saw what just happened, you won't be able to get away. It's a good thing Joey got adopted because he'll never see you or his baby sister ever again. You mention one word of this, and I swear you'll never see this world again," Tristan said roughly as he pushed me hard enough to cause me to fall on the pavement.

I couldn't do anything. I noticed the adults flying to Serenity, who had just blacked out. Tristan dropped the knife and ran to her.

"What happened, Tristan?" the lady asked as she picked up Serenity and began to cradle her.

"I tried to stop her. Really, I did, but she insisted. She…she pulled out her wings because she gave up. She didn't want to keep trying anymore," Tristan cried out and clasped his hands together and closed his eyes, kneeling down.

"Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" the other lady asked as Tristan's eyes opened and glared at me horribly.

He nodded and stood up. As the woman continued to cradle Serenity, her head tilted to the left. I gasped in horror and noticed that Serenity's pupils were gone. Serenity must have passed out with her eyes opened. Her eyes appeared to stare eerily at me.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**-Normal P.O.V.-**

"Forget everything you once knew…once loved. Forget everything," Tristan whispered gutturally, licking Serenity's earlobe. Her eyes were still closed, Tristan by her side, When the door opened and a few men walked in.

"Boy, is she the one who broke the law?" one of the men asked as another guy turned her over.

"Yes, she tore out her wings," Tristan said, trying to look worried.

"I see," replied the man as he picked her up in his arms.

"At such an young age," the leader said in shock as Tristan looked down.

"Come, let's go. She will be a slave from now on," the man said as they started to leave.

"Wait! Can I come with you?" Tristan asked, pleading as the men turned around.

"You want us to adopt you?" the leader asked.

"Yes," Tristan answered quickly.

The men looked at each other and back at Tristan. "All right," was the man's reply as Tristan's face became sadistic.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

I hoped everyone enjoyed it.

_**Ki Wingz**_


	4. Slave

Thank you everyone for enjoying my new story!

**FireFairy032003, xXRoseGoddessXx, NinjaAngel, Anayas-Creater, XxSexiItxX, SetoxSerenity4Ever, xX Star-Blue-Angel Xx, MoonPrincess135531, Z Star The Hidden Dragon, -&- The Phantom Thief Dark**

I like to thank **Ceara Corey** for all her help.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Chapter 3-Slave**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**-12 Years Later-**

**-Serenity-**

"Wake up, Serenity," was whispered slowly in my ear.

I knew who it was. Tristan always took care of me. Well, he took care of me for his own amusement. He used to love hearing me scream in pain. He caused me to yell and plead for him to stop. I tried to attack him, but was chained up. After the incident, I was punished, but afterwards, I became really quiet, and no longer the cheerful girl I used to be before the first agonizing torture Tristan wanted me to cry out, "Stop!" He's been punishing me ever since I became quiet. I remember the first time he tortured me. He laughed at me and spat on my face. His whole reason for continuing this torture was my love for Seto.

I looked up and my hazel-green eyes met his mud-colored eyes. His brown, upside-down, iron-shaped hair amused me, but I kept my mouth shut. The way he licked his lips disgusted me. The way his big hands gripped my wrists hurt me. Sometimes, it looked like his eyes were a mahogany color, as if the color of blood glistened in them.

As a slave, I had to obey every rule, always answer politely, do my chores, and lie to anyone who asked about my wings.

I felt the cold baton lifting my chin. "Serenity, we are having guests tonight. I need you and Mai to buy groceries and prepare the food. Tea and Rebecca will be helping both of you as well," he said in a serious tone as I stood up and bowed to him.

"Yes, sir," I replied kindly as he slowly rose up and smacked me on the left cheek with the stick. He hated when I called him that.

"Yes, Master," I apologized as he grinned wicked at me.

The answer to the men who were in charge of slaves always ended with the word "master". I despised Tristan Taylor and would rather have had Seto as my master. Over the years, I learned that Seto Kaiba accomplished his goal, but I heard rumors about his attitude towards people had changed. Seto had become ruthless, arrogant, brutish, and selfish, just like Gozaburo. It made my heart sink. Seto was never like that. How could people lie about something like that?

"Much better," he said happily as he put the steal leash on my black metal collar. Tristan does not trust me. The first time he thought I didn't need a leash, I was able to escape from his grasp. I followed behind him as if I were some sort of dog. It was humiliating when he did this, especially when there were guests.

I looked at the beaded bracelet Seto had given me, which was now gray and black because Tristan colored it with a permanent marker. I always thought about the times I had fun with Seto. He made me a promise, and I will not give up on him. But…what if he'd forgotten?

Arriving at the top of the stairs, I saw Mai holding a wooden basket. I took the other basket from the dirty kitchen counter and we headed out the door.

The slave center was deep in the forest. It used to be a warehouse, but the company was bought. We walked from the center to the market. I thought about my fate, our fates, as we went. Our clothes became ragged and torn over the years. All the pain and suffering, I felt like I could actually feel what the clothes were feeling. It was as if our clothes felt the brutal torture we had been through. The slaves all had to wear oversized long-sleeved blouses and a pair of worn-out pants. The colors didn't matter, but Tristan made me wear brown so I would resemble dirt.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

When we returned from buying the food, Tea and Rebecca were already boiling four fifteen-inch pots of water.

Mai rinsed the vegetables while Tea and I cut the vegetables and put them in the sizzling water. Rebecca took bowls, spoons and napkins from the cabinets and set them on the rectangular table.

Guests were served a meal downstairs during slave sales. Higher and middle class men would come downstairs to look at the slaves. They read our profiles to see the advantages and disadvantages of each slave.

I was about to put the cabbage in the water when I turned around and saw Tristan right in front of me. "Hurry up and give the other wenches their food. The guests will be arriving in an hour, and I'm getting impatient," he said quickly. I noticed he was tapping the baton in his left palm.

I gulped, bowed, and simply replied, "Yes, master."

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Yeah! Another chapter done! I hoped you all enjoyed that. Until next the next chapter…

_**Ki Wingz**_


	5. Discussion

I like to thank the reviewers who last reviewed my chapter:

**NinjaAngel, FireFairy032003, Anayas-Creater, XxSexiItxX, Xx Star-Blue-Angel xX, SetoxSerenity4Ever, -&- ShadowXAngel**

I'd like to thank **Ceara Corey** for being my beta-reader.

**Author's note:** The Leader, Azuka, is my own made-up minor character.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Chapter 4- Discussion**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Tristan walked into his small office and closed the door behind him. He sat on his stiff black chair and rolled to his desk by pushing his brown leather boots on the white tiled floor. He opened the first cabinet on the left side of his pine green marble desk and took out a manila folder. Tristan never gave a title to this particular folder because he was afraid someone would take it. He opened the folder and read it slowly:

**Last Name:** Wheeler

**First Name:** Serenity

**Current Age:** 18

**Height: **5'2"

**Hair:** Auburn

**Eyes:** Hazel/Green

**Master: **Tristan

**Special Abilities: **Supposedly none, but still unsure.

**Disabilities:** Was blind a few years ago, but received surgery.

**Reason for Being Here:** Thief; pulled out her wings

The bracelet… Tristan became angry at the thought of it. He remembered seeing it for the first time after she came to this place.

Tapping his finger on his desk, he thought about Serenity and her apparent lack of special abilities. When he asked Serenity about possible abilities, she always responded with a plain, straight, "No." Of course, she would be slapped, and then she would reply, "No, Master."

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

After putting her profile in the dark-colored transparent slot right next to the iron bars, he saw her sleeping peacefully on the haystack. Pointing his right index finger at her chest, he slowly whispered a torturing spell.

He smiled wickedly as he wrapped up his spell and left for his leader's office.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Serenity's eyes opened quickly as she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She started to pant as she clutched her chest tightly. She took a few deep breaths, only to realize she was starting to sweat very rapidly. As a drop of salty-water slid into her mouth, she became aware that she was thirsty.

"Damn, Tristan," she cursed quietly so the guards wouldn't hear her.

Serenity knew Tristan didn't want to give her up, but it wasn't his decision. She knew the Leader, who was probably the nicest one, wanted to let her go. Every year, Tristan made some excuse for why Serenity needing to stay here.

She closed her eyes and hoped the night would end swiftly.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

"You wanted to see me, Leader Azuka?" Tristan asked as he walked into his leader's office.

"How is she?" the leader asked as he leaned back against his tall brown leather chair, setting his arms on the armrests.

"She's sleeping. I just dropped her profile into the slot. To tell you the truth, sir, I am not pleased at having her on display. I don't want **_anyone_** buying her. They can touch her or whatever, but I refuse, **_forbid_**, you to sell her," Tristan said furiously as the leader leaned forward and clasped his hands together.

"She is going to be bought. She and the other girls have been here too long all ready. I feel very sorry for her, but I need her to leave. The slaves that have been here the longest, need to be sold. For some unknown reason, you keep Mai, Rebecca, Tea, and Serenity here!" Azuka replied as Tristan slammed his fists on his boss's desk.

"I don't give a damn how you feel! I don't like the fact that you are putting her up for sale! She is mine!" Tristan yelled angrily at his boss as he stood up.

"So, you are in love with her… aren't you, Tristan?" the leader questioned as Tristan's eyes went wide.

"What are you talking about? I don't love her! I keep her for my own personal use. Look at the crimes she's committed. She has committed more crimes than any slave here. That's why she receives **_my_** punishment. It will be a waste of time for the guests to look at her profile and ask questions. A waste of time!" Tristan said in a rush, as Azuka looked at him with cold red eyes.

"Ha! What a joke! Admit it. You do love her. But unfortunately for you, she is forbidden to love her master. No matter who it is, she is forbidden to be in love since she is a slave," the leader explained, still standing up as Tristan stepped back.

"What!" Tristan freaked.

"Slaves are forbidden to fall in love with or be loved by their master. Did you not know that?" the superior asked as Tristan's eyes went wide open.

Azuka smirked and sat back down. "If you don't allow her to be sold, I will fire you and ban you from returning again, even if you want to buy a slave," the leader said as Tristan looked at him seriously.

Tristan knew better than to say anything back to his leader. He put his feet together and bowed down to his boss. Tristan rose and turned to leave his leader's office. Before he could turn the doorknob, Azuka said, "Sometimes I wonder **_if_** she did pull out her own wings."

Tristan left as Azuka closed his eyes slowly, and the door closed quietly by itself.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Sorry for not updating any sooner. I am taking my time overlooking my beta-reader's notes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh… this past week, I started typing up the one-shot sequel to U.D.

**_Ki Wingz_**


	6. Atem's Dancer

I'd like to thank the reviewers:

**NinjaAngel, Anayas-Creater, XxSexiItxX, SetoxSerenity4Ever, FireFairy032003, SetoxSerenity, -&- Blue Eyes White Dragon Girl**

I'd also like to thank **Ceara Corey** for all her help.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Chapter 5 – Atem's Dancer**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Tea moved her slim body in time to the symphony music that was playing in the background. The sway of her hips, the flow of her arms, and the way she twirled with such delicacy created an erotic scene. It almost looked like she was a dancing ballerina.

Some of the men were staring at her. Particularly one, whose black hair with a red-purple border stood in five spikes. His sun-colored bangs looked stiff, yet flowed when he moved and his eyes were a deep amethyst. There was an undeniable air of royalty about him.

Tea stopped dancing when she heard her chamber door open. The man in the doorway stared at her for the longest time, her profile in hand. Tea looked at him, noticing his jewelry and headpiece were made of the finest gold.

Tea bowed to him and stood up. She looked at his features quickly and turned her back to him. Her blue eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"Is something wrong?" the young man with a deep voice asked.

Tea turned around and bowed to him once again. "My deepest apologies for my behavior, sir," she said as she slowly rose up, keeping her eyes on the dirty tile floor. "You remind me of someone I once knew long ago," she said nervously.

"Really? Who may that be?" the man asked as he walked toward her.

He gently lifted her chin. As their eyes locked, Tea felt her face flush. "A- Atem, s-sir," she stuttered anxiously as his serious face turned into a smile.

"So, it is you, Tea Gardner," he paused and looked at her up and down slowly. "The same girl who used to talk to me back at the orphanage center. I remember you, and I'm glad I found you at last," he said as he stroked her cheek with his thumb and threw her profile on her bed.

Tea wanted to cry, but held back when she felt a tear slide down her cheek. Atem rubbed it away gently.

"Don't cry. I'm here, and I have missed you ever since the day I left. I need you," he said as Tea smiled.

Atem slowly lifted her chin again, this time revealing the copper key in between his thumb and index finger. He slid the key into her collar and turned it, unlocking the collar. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was now his.

"Thank you, Master," she said kindly to him.

Atem shook his head, "No. Don't call me that. Call me by my first name, the way you used to," he said.

Tea smiled again and he grinned back.

"Oh, Tea, I've been meaning to ask you something," Atem said as Tea tilted her head.

"Yes?" she asked.

"How did you end up in here?" he asked her.

"I-," she started to reply as she saw Tristan behind the iron-bar door. He glared at herharshly, making Tea's eyes fill with terror. Atem became concerned when he saw her expression. He turned in the direction she was looking, but saw nothing.

Tea shook her head. "I'm sorry. I thought I saw a ghost for a moment," she lied, hoping he would believe her.

Atem looked at her eyes. He knew she was lying, but simply pulled her into a warm embrace. He broke their embrace and picked up the folder. Looking for the reason she was in this place, he opened the folder. He was shocked to see one word: captured.

"You were captured?" he asked her.

"Y-yes, I was," she answered quickly. He noticed the stutter in her voice.

Atem wanted to know the real truth, but decided not to push her. He nodded to her and took her hand. They walked out together, as Tristan stared from the shadows.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

I'm so sorry to let you each and every one of you for taking long, but I needed this chapter to be right. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and you won't see the Atem and Tea until later, later in the story. I need to get these girls out of the slave place, that way you know already what happened to them. Next is Rebecca and Mokuba.

_**Ki Wingz**_


	7. Mokuba's Fighter

I'd like to thank the reviewers:

**NinjaAngel, Miz Blu, MFPeach, FireFairy032003, Anayas-Creater, XxSexiItxX, -&- SeleneAngel**

I'd also like to thank **Ceara Corey** for all her help.

_Italics are thoughts_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Chapter 6- Mokuba's Fighter**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Rebecca crossed her arms and tapped her foot as she overheard two men talking about her. She rolled her eyes at their comment about how they came to get rich quick by using her ability. However, she wasn't an easy girl to take. She had an attitude, probably the only slave in the center that had an attitude.

She noticed the two men appeared to be old. One man had brown eyes and the other had hazel eyes. They both had black hair, but you could see the some white hairs showing through.

"Even though she will make both of you rich instantly, the problem is getting her to make the crystals. She won't make them for anyone. And let me warn you two gentlemen, she forms her crystals into very sharp weapons. That brat has an attitude problem and can be very feisty, so watch out," she heard one of the assistants tell them.

Rebecca looked to see who was speaking to the old folks and noticed Tristan smirking at her. In return, she gave him a death glare and clenched her hand into a fist. A small, crystal dagger formed using a small of amount of energy from her body. Just when she was ready to throw it at Tristan, he shook his head. He put his finger on his neck and slowly dragged it across to the other side. Rebecca's eyes widened and she dropped the dagger.

Both men heard a clanging noise and looked down to see what looked like glass shards. Then Tristan walked away, leaving Rebecca terrified.

"She made a crystal! That's it! I'm buying her right now!" the man with brown eyes yelled, "Guard, bring her to me."

"No, I will pay twice as much!" the other man exclaimed.

The brown-eyed man looked at him with a shocked expression. He knew he couldn't pay that much for a slave and walked away.

"I miss you, Mokuba," Rebecca said quietly, hoping no one heard her.

The hazel-eyed man heard her, though, and became livid. The chamber door opened and both men walked to her.

"What did you say, brat?" he asked rudely as he slapped Rebecca across her face.

"What's it to you? It's none of your business," she said angrily.

"I make it my business. Now, you just mentioned Mokuba. Don't tell me you are talking about Mokuba Kaiba? Do you how many men hate him and his older brother? I loathe him," he said as he grabbed Rebecca's wrist.

"No!" she screamed when she heard footsteps walk into her chamber.

Both of them looked up to see a guy with long, dark gray hair, and gray eyes. He looked to be about 5'8", and he was wearing all black. Rebecca looked at his eyes. He smirked at her as he grabbed the old man's wrist.

"Let her go," he warned, twisting the old man's wrist.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed and quickly let go of Rebecca's wrist.

Rebecca rubbed her wrist with her other hand as the guy threw the old man out. He turned around and simply grinned at her.

Rebecca didn't understand why he was smiling like that, but he did look familiar. His silly expression was reminded her of a certain Kaiba. _He does look like an older version…of…Mokuba?_ She blinked a few times, just to see if her eyes were deceiving her.

"Mokuba?" she asked hopefully.

"Rebecca!" he said cheerfully as he wrapped his arms around her. "I went back to the orphanage center and asked for you. One of the employees told me that you were a slave. I'm here to take you away from this pathetic place!"

"Mokuba… I missed you, too," she replied as she felt her eyes began to water up. Rebecca buried her face into his chest.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm here and you are going to be mine. You will no longer suffer in pain and sorrow," he said to her and raised her chin up.

He smiled at her and revealed the key in his hand. She smiled and hugged him thankfully. The collar came off quickly as he unlocked it. Mokuba took it and threw it at the old geezer. Rebecca chuckled and touched her neck.

"I'm free," she said to Mokuba as he smiled down upon her.

"Actually, you are in a way, but you are mine," he said to her and smirked.

She blushed and replied, "I wouldn't mind being yours at all."

"So, tell me. How did you end up in a place like this when you still have your wings?" Mokuba asked, still holding onto Rebecca.

She gulped at his question. Remembering the day she was taken here was something to be forgotten. After Rebecca found out what happened to Serenity, she was immediately taken here.

"To tell you the truth, **all** the slaves here have their wings, even if they are ripped or torn. So, tell me what is going on here? It doesn't make any sense if the law clearly states if your wings are removed, you are immediately a slave," Mokuba asked her, wanting the truth.

"That's only part of the law. There are other laws regarding becoming a slave, like it's only girls that become slaves. There is no such thing as a man slave. For example, if there is a homeless girl, but she still has her wings, she will be taken here. Another way to get in is if the girl committed a crime or crimes," she said truthfully to him.

Mokuba looked into her sky blue eyes.

"But that doesn't explain how you got in. You were living in at the orphanage center, but you were taken here when you were four years old. Is there something you are not telling me, Rebecca?" he asked, waiting to hear her answer.

Rebecca's eyes widened. She knew she couldn't lie to him. A tear fell from her eye, making Mokuba's heart sunk with sadness.

"You didn't do anything wrong…did you?" he asked when he saw another tear fall from her eyes.

Rebecca shook her head. She wiped her tears away and looked up at him.

"Sorry. It looks like you want the memories to be forgotten. I'm sorry for bringing the question up," he replied gently as she buried her face into his chest again.

He scooped her up in his arms. "Come, it's time to go home," he said to her happily.

"Home?" she asked confusedly.

"Yes, home. My home is now your home," he replied as she smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

Mokuba blinked a few times and kissed her back. She was finally going home with him.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Tristan watched Rebecca go upstairs with Mokuba. He laughed harshly, and slowly turned his attention to Mai.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I'm so sorry that this came out late! I have been playing K.H. II a lot, but now I'm back. Also, for some reason, didn't let me upload on my computer so I had to use another computer.

_**Ki Wingz**_


	8. Joey's Amazon

Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the last update being late. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I want to thank every one of y'all for your last reviews!

**Landi McClellan, FireFairy032003, SetoxSerenity, Anayas-Creater, SeleneXAngel, XxSexiItxX, NinjaAngel, -&- PacWoman **

I'd also like to thank **Ceara Corey** for all her help.

_Italics are thoughts_

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Chapter 7- Joey's Amazon **

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

The guard handed Mai a cup. She looked at the guard with a puzzled look and tried to give it back, but he was already gone. Looking in the cup, she saw water.

_Do I look thirsty?_

She shrugged at the thought. Feeling a just a hint thirst, she was about to take a sip when, blond hair caught her attention. Setting the cup on the floor, she walked to the iron bars, and pushed her face forward. She wanted to see what this blond-haired person looked like. Catching a glimpse of sun-colored hair, she hoped that it was Joey. Mai put her hands over her mouth and felt her eyes begin to water.

"Joey?" she whispered quietly.

Suddenly, the guy turned around and their eyes met. Mai blinked a few times, hoping her eyes weren't deceiving her.

"Mai?" he asked as he walked to her cell. She nodded her head once, on the verge in breaking into tears. "Mai!" he exclaimed, grabbing the bars, trying to get close to her.

"Joey! It's been so long! I've missed you so much!" she said happily as tears streamed down her face.

Joey looked at her in shock. She was a slave. He reached out to her. She took his hand and placed it against her cheek. Closing her eyes, she moved her cheek against his hand. Joey gave sad smile, realizing he missed her so much.

"How didja end up in here?" he asked worriedly.

Mai let go of his hand. "It's a long story," she said carefully, not wanting to discuss howshe** really** ended up in the place.

Joey nodded and called the guard. While the guard was walking towards them, Joey kept his eyes on her. Mai's eyes shifted a little and noticed Tristan sitting across from her cell. He smirked sinfully at her. In his hand was a cup. He placed his finger on the rim of the cup and slowly began to trace the rim. Mai was confused and turned around to see the cup she had set on the ground.

_Could it be poisoned?_

She turned back and his malicious smirk grew wider. Mai quickly let go of Joey and turned her attention to the cup._ It looks like normal water to me. _Then she tipped the cup over with her foot and the liquid spattered on the floor. The substance began to bubble, but rapidly made a hole on the floor.

**-Flashback-**

"I don't think so. Since you saw what just happened, you won't be able to get away. It's a good thing Joey got adopted because he'll never see you or his baby sister ever again. You mention one word of this, and I swear you'll never see this world again," Tristan said to me.

**-End of Flashback-**

Putting a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping, Mai couldn't believe that it was some sort of acid. _I hope Joey doesn't see the hole_. There was no way she could tell Joey about her past. She looked at Tristan again, and knew that the cup of acid was warning.

The guard opened her iron bar door. Then the guard revealed the key to her collar to Joey. After that, the guard took a paper out and handed Joey a pen to sign.

"Mai's officially free. This is her collar key," the guard said, giving it to Joey. He nodded and walked in.

"Everydin' all right, Mai?" Joey asked.

Mai shook her head and turned back to him. "Yes," she said, putting a smile on her face.

_I wonder what she was looking at just right now. _Joey arched an eyebrow, but decided to forget what just happened. _I'll ask her about it later. _Maistood beside the bed and Joey followed her.

"I'm gettin' ya outta here," he said to her, making Mai blush a little. She leaned against him, making him really blush. Mai saw this and began to chuckle.

"Hey, Mai," he said.

"Yes, Joey?" she replied, still leaning against him.

"Whatevah happened to my sistah?" he asked, hoping Serenity had found good parents.

Mai's eyes became wide. _I can't tell him the truth; yet, I don't want to make up some story, either. _"I- I don't know. I'm sorry Joey," she said, looking down at the floor.

Joey lifted her chin up and smiled at her. "It's okay. I just hope and pray that she lives with a nice family," he said, smiling.

Mai nodded at him, and looked past Joey. Tristan was now standing, a grim expression on his face. He liked the idea that he could still control Mai with a small threat.

Tristan gave her one last ugly look. Joey looked at her eyes and noticed that she wasn't looking at him. Joey turned to see what she was looking at and saw Tristan.

"Tristan!" Joey exclaimed.

Tristan quickly replaced his angry look with a fake smile. "Hey Joey! What's up?"

"I'm here to set Mai free. Whaddabout you?" Joey asked.

"I'm looking for a girl myself, but so far, none have caught my interest. Anyway, how are you doing? How's your father?" Tristan asked, changing the subject.

"My father… I moved out a few years ago. Hey! Do you know what happened to Serenity? Is she okay?" Joey asked, thinking about his sister.

Tristan kept his eyes on Mai. "Yeah, she got adopted right after you left, and her parents were really nice. I haven't seen her since the day she left, though," Tristan said.

Mai turned away from Tristan, ignoring his look. She did not like it when he kept looking at her while Joey and he talked.

"Hey, Joey, I gotta go," Tristan said as Joey and he shook hands.

"All right, man. Talk to ya later!" Joey said as Tristan walked away with a grin on his face.

Joey turned to Mai and saw that she was looking down. He lifted her chin. Mai's expression didn't change.

"You okay?" Joey asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, putting a happy face on.

Joey smiled back at her and slid the key into her collar. It came off and Mai dropped it on the floor. Joey grinned at her, and took her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked, now that she was free from the horrible place.

"My mansion," he grinned as she started to laugh.

"You own a mansion?" she asked him, finding it hard to believe.

"Yeah!" he said and carried her off.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Serenity watched Mai and Joey leave the place. She was glad that Mai didn't mention that she was here. She was happy now that she knew her friends were going to be okay. She looked at Tristan, and she knew that he wasn't pleased. Mai was the only witness who saw what happened twelve years ago.

"She's right over there," she heard Tristan say, pointing to her as two men walked to her chamber.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Sorry about that. Whew! Now, I can finally go back to writing Serenity!

**_Ki Wingz_**


	9. Princetons' Torment

For the reviewers, who last reviewed my chapter, thank you! .

**PacWoman, FireFairy032003, NinjaAngel, Anayas-Creater, Landi McClellan, XxSexiItxX, Sakuranbo-Chan, -&- Manga-Girly**

I'd like to thank **Ceara Corey** for all her help.

_Italics are thoughts._

**A/N's:** Princeton Brothers appear in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Chapter 8- Princetons' Torment**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

_I smiled as I saw all my friends leave. I saw Joey, but I didn't call out his name. I didn't want him knowing that I was here. Luckily, he didn't see me or else he would have thrown a fit and interrogated me. _

_I touched my collar and hoped I would have my freedom at last. _

Serenity saw the two gentlemen walking with Tristan towards her cell. She gave them a sad look as Tristan opened the iron-bar door for them.

"Serenity, these are the Princeton brothers," Tristan said as she stood up and bowed to them.

"So, this is the infamous slave we've been hearing so much about. Heh. She looks filthy to me… smells like it, too," said the one who didn't have a beard.

Serenity looked away from them.

"Don't you dare look away," the other said as he slapped her across her face, leaving a stinging feeling on her cheek.

"We are the Princeton Brothers. You better respect us. You have no idea who you are dealing with, so don't you dare look away or talk back to us. My name is Jagger and this is my brother, Slade," Jagger said.

As she bowed, she pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, running her pinky across her burned skin and healing it quickly. She rose slowly like nothing happened.

"I didn't mean to be impolite," she apologized.

"So, how much is she?" Slade, the one with the beard asked, turning to Tristan, who snickered.

"What makes you think she is for sale?" Tristan asked as Slade raised an eyebrow.

"Why is her profile out here then? You must have put it out so someone can at least buy her, even though she is wingless," Jagger said, making Tristan laugh.

"She is NOT for sale. Her profile is here to show what crimes she has committed," Tristan explained, making both brothers shock.

Slade lifted Serenity's head with his hand. "Do you regret doing such idiotic things?" he asked her.

Serenity looked away_. How am I supposed to regret something I never did in the first place?_ A tear fell from her eye.

"Answer me," Slade asked forcefully.

Serenity's watery eyes shifted to Tristan.

"No use. We'll just have to use brutal force to get her to answer," Tristan said as he put the leash on her collar. After that, he tied her wrists together with a rope and made sure it was strapped on tight.

He began to pull her roughly as Serenity lowered her eyes as she walking behind him. She saw the Princeton brothers following behind.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Tristan pushed Serenity roughly, making her fall on the white, bloody tile. He hooked the end of the chain he was holding to a chain that dangled from the ceiling. Walking to the wall, he pushed a lever down, making the dangling chain rise up and forcing Serenity to struggle for breath, while standing on her tiptoes.

Slade placed his on hand on the top of her head. He pushed her head down, bringing her eyes to his level, choking her even more in the process. He smirked evilly at her.

"Why did you cut off your wings, slave?" he asked as Serenity gasped for air.

Her eyes shifted to Tristan and he nodded to her.

"I wasn't able to fly. I tried, too, really I did, but I could not. I tried many times," she lied, hoping both brothers would believe her false story.

Tristan smirked at her.

Then Slade picked her tied hands up and pulled both her sleeves upward.

"And how did you get this bracelet?" he asked, pulling her wrist, making her scream.

"OW! I stole it!" she yelped as he let go of her arm. She put her hand on her wrist and began to heal the pain. Tristan's eyes darted to her hand as he saw her rub her wrist. He arched an eyebrow. Serenity saw this, and quietly said, "Ouch."

"So, it is true. Look at her scars on her arm, Jagger," Slade said as he slid a gag in her mouth.

Serenity's eyes went really wide. She had never been subjected to this kind of torment.

She looked at Tristan as tears began to flow from her eyes. She saw him give Jagger what looked to be a barbed-wire whip. This was nothing new to her, but she knew she? was going to be in deeper pain than before. That's when she felt a staggering pain on her back, making her cry and beg through the gag.

The Princeton brothers left when Tristan refused to let them buy Serenity.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Serenity was lying on the floor, her rags now torn up and showing some of her bruised and scarred skin. She was hugging herself, but she was no longer crying. Her breath was calm when she breathed in, yet shaky when she let it out.

Tristan unhooked the chain from the ceiling to the chain that was attached to her collar. He gave her one last look, and shrugged. He opened the door and walked back to his office.

Watching from a far were a pair of royal blue eyes.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

I apologize for the long wait.

As for the Princeton Brothers appear in this chapter story, I am very sorry, but I'm pretty sure you didn't want to read the Paradox Brothers torturing poor Serenity.

_**Ki Wingz**_


	10. Tristan's Loss

I want to thank everyone who reviewed me:

**FireFairy032003, Manga-Girly, PacWoman, XxSexiItxX, Landi McClellan, NinjaAngel, DikeyMoMoJeter, LilxAngelxSweetz, Joey-Lover, SeleneXAngel, HieiLover-1, KishuXIchigo and SakuraXGaara Forever, WolfGurl4591, Psychotic Albino Luver, Sorceress Vanessa, -&- BlueEyes89**

All thanks to **Ceara Corey** for all her help. Check out her fiction, _After Hours._

_Italics are thoughts_

**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-_ **

**Chapter 9- Tristan's Loss **

**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**

A quick flash of red hair went through his mind. _What? Red hair? _He looked at her hair and noticed that it was red. Somehow, she seemed familiar. _Have I met her before?_

Studying her carefully, he could see that she had been through hard times. He smirked as he thought of ways to deal with this slave. Turning around, he walked to Tristan Taylor's office.

_**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

Tristan threw Serenity into her chamber. She hit the brick wall and fell on the hay. She coughed and looked up at him. He walked over and knelt down.

"You'll ALWAYS be mine," he whispered sinisterly.

Serenity looked away as more tears began to fall. Tristan growled and hit the back of her head with his baton, making her curl into a ball. She gently massaged the back of her head.

Tristan locked her chamber door and walked back to his office.

_**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

Azuka felt sorry for her. He, too, had watched the whole torture, and hoped that one day Serenity would be set free.

He walked to Tristan's office. Before he could enter the room, he heard two voices.

Azuka smiled at the thought of Serenity finally getting away from Tristan and began to eavesdrop on the conversation.

**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**

Tristan walked into his office. He slammed Serenity's folder on his desk and threw his baton on the floor. He began to laugh. Serenity was all his forever.

"Why do you enjoy torturing that slave so much?"

Tristan's eyes widened as he turned around. "Kaiba, w-wha-what are you doing here?" he walked behind his chair.

"I'm interested in the slave that was just punished," Kaiba smirked as Tristan sat down.

"She isn't for sale," Tristan said roughly.

Kaiba raised his eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Why do you want her?" Tristan asked, folding his hands together.

"I've decided that I wanted something, someone, to 'play' with," Seto grinned as Tristan leaned back, with a smile.

"Oh… You won't be interested in her after I tell you what crimes she committed," Tristan said as Seto approached the desk. _She isn't for sale because she is MINE. She belongs to me._

Kaiba's eyes became cold as he crossed his arms. "I don't give a damn what she did, Spike-boy. I always get what I want."

"Not this time, Kaiba! I won't let you." Tristan hoped he could change Kaiba's mind. "I don't care how much you offer, she is NOT for sale!"

Kaiba looked deep into Tristan's eyes and noticed something wasn't right. Kaiba laughed, making Tristan frown.

"Why are you laughing!" Tristan yelled.

"Because, I will make you get her for me," Seto sneered, and then added, "Tell me, Spike-boy, why your eyes speak of denial?"

Tristan could feel himself started to sweat. He opened his mouth, but couldn't find the right words. _Damn him!_

_If he won't tell me, I'll make the slave tell me._ "Since you won't let me buy her, I'll just have to BORROW her. Each month, I will pay twice the amount she is worth, and she doesn't even have to come to my mansion every day,"

Tristan looked away in defeat. _I've lost, but… the pay is twice as much._ "Fine. You've got a deal," he said as he extended his hand.

"Deal," Kaiba turned around without shaking Tristan's hand and walked out of the office.

Tristan felt mildly angry. He couldn't believe he had lost, but he also couldn't wait for the money to be arriving.

_Twice as much._

Tristan opened Serenity's folder, and looked at her picture. Visions of Kaiba torturing her made him jealous. He opened his drawer, took out a dagger, and stabbed Serenity's heart.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

I apologize for the long update.

_**Ki Wingz**_


	11. Seto's Bunny

I want to thank everyone who reviewed me. -Gives everyone a **Dragon Seto** plushie and a** Bunny Serenity** plushie.-

**Landi McClellan, xXRoseGoddessXx, XxSexiItxX, PacWoman, NinjaAngel, Goddess of Destruction Ara, Joey-Lover, BlueEyes89, D. D. Warrior Lady, SwordPrincess, DikeyMoMoJeter, Anayas-Creater, SetoxSerenity4Ever, MangaGirly, -&- Troubled Spirit Of Hell**

All thanks to **Ceara Corey **for all her help.

**A/N:** Y'all are probably wondering where I got the idea for a bunny? The answer is: I've been reading too many of Mayu Shinjo's manga. –Grin-

_Italics are thoughts_.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Chapter 10 - Seto's Bunny**

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

The shaking floor awakened Serenity. She rubbed her eyes to see if this wasn't a dream. Blinking a few times, she noticed she was no longer at the center. _I'm in a vehicle for the first time._

"Huh? How did I get here?"

"I brought you here." Serenity turned around and saw Seto Kaiba sitting down, with his arms crossed.

She looked away and laid back down on the black carpet. At least the carpet felt soft and warm compared to the haystack at the slave center. She wanted to look at him, but was afraid of what he might do to her. So she kept quiet and remembered the past, when he… _used to be nice to me._

_His eyes are bluer than ever, his hair looks so smooth and soft to ruffle. Even though he's grown up to be handsome, he doesn't remember me. _

Touching her neck, she realized that she wasn't free. She began to wonder had happened between Tristan and Seto.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

The ride was quiet and Seto kept his eye on her. She didn't move or say anything. Her mind was being preoccupied with something and he was curious to find out what it was. He pulled the leash, making her land on her hands and knees.

He put his cold hand underneath her chin, and leaned forward. Her cheeks became red and he smirked devilishly. "Are you red from embarrassment, or… do you like the position you are in?" he whispered the last part, making her surprised and shudder.

Serenity shook her head, Seto grinned. Not taking his hand off her chin, he looked deep into her eyes. "What were you just thinking about, Bunny?" he asked.

Serenity's cheeks reddened even more. _Bunny?_

"I don't understand what I'm doing here. I was, also, wondering why I still have this collar on. I thought I wasn't for sale," she said gently.

"Spike-boy wouldn't let anyone buy you. I came up with the idea of borrowing you. However, I'm paying twice as much just so I can play with you."

"Play with me?" Serenity realized her heart was pounding again.

"Yes. Play with you. Like the position you are in now? I like it. I'm going to enjoy playing with my bunny," he said devilishly making Serenity think dirty thoughts.

Shaking her head to keep her mind back on the conversation she asked, "You called me Bunny. Why?"

"Would you rather be called Slave?" he said as he pulled her closer, their noses almost touching.

Serenity's eyes widened, "No. I prefer Bunny."

"Good. It suits you. However, I want you to call me what you call Spike-boy," he added.

"Master?"

"Yes. Master will do nicely," he took the chain off from her collar. She didn't move. "When we get to my mansion, we'll talk about rules," he added.

Serenity bowed her head. "Yes, Master."

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**Meanwhile…**

Tristan became agitated as soon as Serenity left his sight. He stood in her chamber, leaning against the iron door. Thoughts of Seto torturing HIS Serenity came to his mind.

He growled like an angry dog and threw out the haystack.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

I apologize for the long update. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. ;)

**_Ki Wingz_**


	12. Seto's Rules

Thank you so much for continuing reading this story! )

**NinjaAngel, Landi McClellan, xXRoseGoddessXx, FireFairy032003, Joey-Lover, Bidetspray, Troubled Spirit of Hell, Anayas-Creater, Manga-Girly, SetoxSerenity4Ever, Goddess of Destruction Ara, SwordPrincess, DikeyMoMoJeter, LilxAngelxSweetz, -&- PacWoman**

All thanks to **Ceara Corey** for all her help.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

**Chapter 11 – Seto's Rules**

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

"Heh. Looks like you lost this round," Azuka grinned at Tristan's annoyance.

"I never thought that someone, especially Kaiba, would ask to **borrow** her," Tristan said furiously.

"Hey, it's your loss," Azuka beamed.

"As long as she has that collar on, she will **NEVER** be free," Tristan laughed.

Azuka clenched his hand, "Once I find out the truth, I will surely **KILL** you."

"The truth? She admitted to pulling out her wings and stealing the bracelet!" Tristan spat out.

Without looking back, Azuka walked away as Tristan had slammed his fist into the wall.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

Serenity sat on the floor next to Seto while he finished a few things on his computer. Turning his chair to face her, he pulled Serenity's chain, forcing her to sit up on her knees. He placed his hand underneath her chin, forcing her gaze up from his knees.

"Let's go over **my **policy. Since you will be coming to my mansion whenever I want, you will respect and obey me," he crossed his leg.

"Yes, Master," she replied. 

"Rule number one, you must be **obey** me, and **only** me. If Spike-boy decides to one-day stop by, you will call him by his first name. Rule number two; you must arrive here at 6:30 a.m. sharp. No later than that, not even a second late. Rule number three; you **must** do chores. However, since you are new here and have no decent clothes, I will have to take you shopping. The clothes that I buy you, stay here. Rule number four, the way I play with you is **strictly between** you and me. If Spike-boy asks anything about us, you **will** lie to him. Our business is NOT his business. Lastly, rule number five," Seto lowered his head to Serenity's. "**ALWAYS** tell the truth. **I** **KNOW** when you are lying to me and so far, you haven't done a good job of it," Seto's cold manner made Serenity's eyes widen.

Seeing Seto's hands grasped the chain, he decided it was time to take it off.

"I understand, Master," she said softly as she stood up and bowed.

She started to leave, but felt herself being pulled back. Seto pushed her sleeve up and saw the bracelet Tristan was talking about. He grinned and shook his head. "I would **LOVE** to see you try to steal an item from my mansion," Seto smirked sarcastically as he stood up.

Serenity's heart began to pound when Seto pulled her close to him. "I… I…" she couldn't say anything because she knew that Tristan told Seto that she stole the bracelet, when in reality Seto was the one who given it to her.

Seto touched the bracelet. That's when he saw himself putting a similar bracelet just like his, to someone with red long hair. When he looked, the face was a blur.

Glaring back at the bracelet, he shook his head and everything became reality.

"Master, are you all right?" his bunny asked as he quickly let go of the bracelet.

Seto's eyes went to hers as he saw worry in her hazel eyes. He turned away.

"The driver will take you back to the center now."

She bowed to him, "Yes, Master."

Seto heard the unhappiness in her voice just before she left and remembered when he touched her bracelet. _What the hell just happened?_ He lifted his black sleeve and touched his blue and white beaded bracelet. "Her bracelet has the same shape, but the colors are different," he said to himself."And that vision I just saw… Maybe I've been too busy at work that I'm starting to get stressful or maybe I'm just seeing things."

Walking to the bathroom, he decided a cold shower would help him forget what he saw.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

The cold shower wasn't helping him at all. Leaning his head forward against the blue-tiled wall, he closed his eyes and let the water rain on his back.

"First the red hair, now the bracelet. I hope those foolish visions will be the last I'll ever see," he said.

_What happens if you do see them again?_

He opened his sapphire eyes and looked up at the white ceiling. Pushing himself off the wall, he leaned back, and slid down. Tracing his black, dragon-like wings, and he began to wonder what it would be like to have them pulled off. Then, he looked at his bracelet and tried to remember what happened in the past, but nothing came.

"Her story is highly fictitious. She pulled out her own wings, and then stole the bracelet? I can't believe the people who asked about her believed in that crap," he said to himself.

"Hmm… now that I think about it, I wonder if she does have a special power?" he asked with a smirk and thought of way to get his bunny to answer that question.

He stood up, shutting the water off. Opening the clear curtain, he grabbed a royal blue towel, stepped out, and wrapped it around himself. He looked back at the bathtub and smirked as visions of his bunny showering filled his head.

_Pervert._

" No, I'm not. I just **love** it when she blushes around me," he laughed quietly.

Then he made his way out of the bathroom and to his furniture. Pulling out the two drawers, he took his clothes out.

"Close" he said, as he pushed his drawers in.

Sliding his boxers on, then his sweat pants, he stretched his body and wings, he walked to his king size bed. "Hopefully, this time a good night's sleep will make me forget everything."

He fluffed up his pillow and fell asleep.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

I hoped you enjoyed that.

**_Ki Wingz_**


	13. Tristan's Fury

Thank you, every one of y'all!

**SwordPrincess, PacWoman, Landi McClellan, NinjaAngel, Anayas-Creater, SetoxSerenity4Ever, Troubled Spirit Of Hell, DikeyMoMoJeter, Manga-Girly, Goddess of Destruction Ara, -&- LilxAngelxSweetz**

Thank you, **Ceara Corey,** for all your help!

_Italics are thoughts._

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

**Chapter 12 – Tristan's Fury**

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

Serenity hesitated at the door of her cell. Tristan leaned against the wall of her chamber, tapping his palm with his baton. He glared at her as she finally walked inside.

"What happened to the hay?" she asked. Tristan poked her stomach in response.

Hazel eyes widened as she fell to her knees and clutched her stomach, tears forming in her eyes. Her stomach was one of Tristan's favorite spots to hit her. He kicked her side as he grasped her collar and forced her to lie down.

"What did **he **do to you?" Tristan asked as Serenity willed the pain away.

_Lie to him. _"He abuses me just like you," she answered, obeying Seto's rule.

Tristan poked at her heart, another of his favorite spots. She breathed rapidly, her hands quickly moving over her heart as she healed the pain.

"I ask you again. What did he do to you?" Tristan asked with a sinister hiss.

"He abuses me just like you, Master," Serenity calmed her breathing down.

Releasing his hand from her collar, he clutched both her wrists and rammed her into the wall. The back of her head hit the wall, but she couldn't touch her head to heal the pain since Tristan still held her. "I make it my business to know what exactly goes on between you and Moneybags. Every night when you come home, I expect you to tell me how he physical hurts you, and don't you dare lie to me!" Tristan yelled furiously.

"Yes, Master," she answered.

Everything was quiet for a few seconds when he remembered. "Do you still have a crush on him?"

"No, Master." Serenity answered with sadness. "Isn't it forbidden for a slave to fall in love with her master and the master to fall in love with his slave, Master?" she added as Tristan's grip tightened. _Why would I still have a crush when he doesn't even remember me?_

Tristan pressed his body to hers, "I think you **still** have a crush on Moneybags."

He leaned closed and licked her cheek, but quickly started to spit. "You even taste like shit."

He let her go, and a tear fell down her cheek. She placed her hand on the back of her head to relieve the pain from earlier.

Tristan walked away, livid. Serenity rolled her eyes as she walked to the corner. She sat down, pulled her knees to her chin, and closed her eyes.

Covering her mouth as she yawned, she went to sleep.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

Serenity wasn't used to sleeping on the tiled floor. Trying to sit up, she realized her lower back ached, but she quickly fixed that.

"Guard, will you open the gate? I need to be at Kaiba's mansion by 6:30, and I can't be late," the guard rose an eyebrow as he opened the gate. "Is he insane? Who in the hell starts work at that time?"

"Apparently, he does," Serenity answered as she headed to Tristan's office.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

**-Knock, knock-**

"What do you want?" Tristan growled.

Serenity took a deep breath. "I'm leaving… Master."

Tristan rubbed his eyes and turned to his alarm clock. "Go back to your chamber. It's only 5:05 in the morning,"

"And Kaiba wants me to be at his mansion at 6:30a.m., not a second late. I don't have any transportation, so I have to walk there, Master."

Tristan grabbed her shoulders roughly, "What?! Is he fucking nuts?!"

"I have to go, Master," she walked away, as Tristan crossed his arms.

"Be back at 5:30 p.m. tonight," Tristan called out as Serenity sighed, not wanting to come back.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

I bet a lot of ya'll **want more **Seto x Serenity action!

_**Ki Wingz**_


	14. Seto's Question

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my chapter:

**xRoseGoddessx, Manga-Girly, Anayas-Creater, NinjaAngel, Landi McClellan, Troubled Spirit of Hell, SeleneXAngel, SetoxSerenity4Ever, BlueEyes89, Goddess of Destruction Ara, The Red Lightning, LilxAngelxSweetz, DikeyMoMoJeter, -&- SwordPrincess**

I'd like to thank **Ceara Corey** for all her help!

_Italics are thoughts._

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

**Chapter 13 - Seto's Question**

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

Seto awoke from the first good night's sleep he'd had in a while. Stretching his body, he sat up in his chair and decided to take a break from typing. Today was the day he was going to make his bunny tell him her power. Tristan told him that she had no abilities, but he didn't believe that.

Staring at his door, he hoped she would arrive soon.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

Serenity clutched her filthy shift tightly. The frosty weather was getting colder, slowing her down as her joints froze. She took a deep breath and watched a puff of air come out of her mouth.

Looking up at the leafless trees, she fought to move forward as the wind blew her back. Of course, she didn't want to upset her master by being late.

Then she remembered what Tristan said last night. "I think you still have a crush on Moneybags." She thought back to her unspoken response. _Why would I still have a crush when he doesn't even remember me?_

The answer was simple. No matter how cruel Seto was, she liked how he was sensually torturing her. The way he lifted her chin and made her look into his eyes, and when she was on all fours, she did feel like a bunny. Fortunately, he didn't hit her… yet and she hoped he never would.

"I can make Seto remember, but how?" Feeling her body start to numb, she made a run for it.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

He saw her catching her breath at the front gate. The security men opened the gates and she ran to her master. "I hope… huh… I'm… uh… not late," she panted.

"No. You are rather early," Seto saw she was shaking. Not caring that she was cold, he decided to give her, her first order, "Kitchen, now! I expect breakfast in my office in 15 minutes."

She bowed in respect, "Yes, Master."

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

Hearing his door open, he looked to see Serenity carrying a tray. The aroma made his nose tickle. She set the plate that contained scrambled eggs, small sausages, hash browns, pancakes, and coffee in front of him. He took a bite of the eggs, which tasted as good as they looked.

"I hope the food is to your liking, Master."

_The food is to my liking. _

"To tell you the truth," Seto pulled her onto his lap, "I haven't had a home cooked breakfast in a long, long time."

Serenity was trying not to fidget on his lap due to the fact that she was anxious at her new position. Luckily, she didn't lean back, so the tension wasn't that bad. Clasping her hands together and placing them on her lap, she tried to keep her mind preoccupied on other things.

He leaned forward, that way her back was touching his chest, she lightly gasped. _Looks like my bunny is thinking dirty thoughts._ Seto smirked as he felt her tense just a little. He was to about to say something when he noticed blue-purple spots on her wrists. "What did Spike-boy do to you?"

"He asked me how you torture me, and I lied to him, Master," she replied.

"Oh? What did you say?"

"I told him that you torture me physically like he does, Master," she answered.

"I see." _At least he won't be able to tell where I torture her physically since her body is full of wounds. Since he asked that question, I have a feeling that he's up to something._

Serenity tried to leave his lap, but his hands held her in place. "Don't you want me to do chores, Master?" she asked nervously.

Ignoring her question, he leaned close to her. "Bunny, I know what kind of power you have."

_Does he remember my ability? Oh! He must!_ "I'm glad you remembered my ability to heal," she said excitedly.

Seto rose an eyebrow. _Remembered? What exactly does she mean by that? _"I didn't know you had a special ability."

"But-" she started, but realized she accidentally revealed her power.

"Why did you think I remembered this ability?" Seto asked curiously.

"I apologize, Master. You remind me of someone I knew when I was little," she tried her best not to panic.

"Really? Who was this person?" he asked.

"He and I used to play together when we were both at the Domino Orphanage. He had black dragon-like wings, brown hair, blue eyes... like you," she gulped as Seto's sapphire eyes locked with hers, "I wasn't able to fly, but he encouraged me and helped me."

"Are you sure this person isn't me?"

"You do look alike, but he was warm-hearted." she said.

Seto quietly made a fist and saw a flash of blood on them. He blinked and turned his hand over, but nothing was there. She saw him look at hand and became worried. "Master, are you okay?"

"Bunny, I need you to do a few things before you start doing your chores," he didn't hear her question as he continued observing his hand. "Go buy some fresh clothes. After that, wash up, and start cleaning."

Serenity got off his lap_. I hope he's okay._

"Here is the money. Now, go!" he commanded.

"Yes, Master." She ran out of his office.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

Woot! Serenity on Seto's lap! Woot!

_**Ki Wingz**_


	15. Serenity's Scars

I want to thank those who reviewed my last chapter:

**xXRoseGoddessXx, Troubled Spirit of Hell, LilxAngelxSweetz, Goddess of Destruction Ara, Landi McClellan, NinjaAngel, PacWoman, The Red Lightning, Manga-Girly, SwordPrincess, BlueEyes89, -&- DikeyMoMoJeter**

I'd like to thank **Ceara Corey** for all her help.

_Italics_ are thoughts.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

**Chapter 14 – Serenity's Scars**

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

"I have returned, Master," Serenity entered, holding two brown bags.

Seto looked up from his computer, "That was fast."

Serenity blushed, "I'm just a simple person. I'm not into fancy and expensive stuff, Master." She handed him back his money and he rose an eyebrow. _She barely spent any yen._

He walked over to her, "Come. I will show you to your room."

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

Serenity was in awe when she saw her room. The room had colors of blue and black. The bed looked like a comfy cloud to lay on, the furniture was dusty, and a lit chimney that kept the room cozy and warm. A small smile spread across her face. _It must have been a long time since she's smiled like that. _

"Put away your clothes, then wash up," he walked out.

"Right away, Master," she bowed and then began to take her stuff out of the bag.

Seto left the room, leaving the door closed.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

Walking out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her body and another one on her hair, she saw her reflection in the mirror.

Looking at her arms and legs, she touched the mirror. She was afraid to look at the rest of her body, but she knew that sooner or later she would see the wounds, bruises, and scars. Her eyes kept staring at her reflection as another tear fell from her hazel eyes.

"I despise you. I despise the fact you that you took my life away from me," she whispered angrily to herself, as tears began to fall.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

Wiping her tears away, the towel that was wrapped around her hair had fallen to the floor. She moved her dampened hair to the front of her. Tugging the towel behind her, she turned around and looked behind her. She was in shock to see two, big, white scars that were alike.

"My wings' scars," she said quietly, holding the towel in front of her.

The door opened and Serenity stepped back. She decided to go back to the bathroom, not wanting Seto to see her this way. About to make a rush for it, she felt cold hands on her upper arms.

"Do you regret pulling out your own wings?" he asked, pulling her towards him as he walked to the bed.

Sitting down, he let his hands slide down to her wrists. Serenity became scared as the towel began to slowly come off. If she said yes, it would be a lie, same thing with no. So, it was better to continuing lying, even though he knew that her story was total lie.

"No, Master," she looked away, but Seto quickly put his hand under chin. His eyes became cold, making Serenity a little frighten.

"So, after your friend left, I take it you decided to continue learning how to fly, but suddenly lost all hope? Just right now, you mentioned you despised someone who took everything away your life away from you. Tell me, who is this person?" Seto asked.

"I was talking about how much I despise myself," she said, backing up her story. She couldn't believe Seto had her heard. In reality, she couldn't tell her master whom she was talking about exactly.

"You despise yourself, yet, you don't regret pulling out your wings? Hmph. What a pathetic lie," Seto leaving a serious expression.

He turned her around to examine her back. He pulled the towel lower, as Serenity quickly grabbed the front of the towel. Seto looked at the mirror and saw her blushing.

Pulling her onto his lap, she closed her legs tight. As he touched her back, she closed her eyes, letting his cold fingertips trace her scars.

"I am a disgusting sight to see, aren't I, Master?" Serenity looked down at her hands.

Seto didn't reply. She looked up at him, "I… I am so sorry for lying to you, but please, just believe in my story for now. When the time is right, I will tell you what happened, Master."

Seto wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on top of hers. For some unknown reason, he had the urge to hold her. As she kept apologizing, Seto realized the reason she wasn't allowed to tell the truth.

_So, one reason why she isn't allowed to speak the actual truth is because Spike-boy threatened her. Another reason could be that Spike-boy just loathes her. If my first thought is correct, just why exactly did he threaten her? _

He looked in the mirror and saw his bunny asleep, gripping the towel in front of her. _She looks so peaceful. _He looked at her collar, then at the bracelet. Studing the bracelet carefully, he saw a quick flash in his mind. _Those colors are wrong. Wait, why do I know that?_

Seto picked her up, one arm supporting her back, while the other supported her legs, just like he did yesterday. Using his magic to make the blankets pull away, he laid her on the bed, and decided to let her rest before starting her chores. _She must be exhausted from crying. _He tucked her in. _This feels familiar, but maybe it's because I used to tuck in Mokuba. _Pulling the towel away, he walked to the other one and used his magic to place the towels on pole in the bathroom.

_It looks like I have to do a background check on her. _He looked at the chimney and pointed at the logs, stirring the fire. Serenity stirred in her sleep, "I like all my friends. Se-, Mo-, Ma-, Jo-, Mar-, Bak-… I don't know what you mean… Oh… please don't tell him. I'm afraid it might ruin our friendship… I-."

_Bunny, what are you talking about? Who were you talking to? _He left to run a background check on her.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

**A/N:** Okay. I must say this. My beta-reader won't be helping with my story, until later this year. She will be very busy, and I'll be working on this story alone. However, the mistakes are mine and mine only. If you see any, I do apologize, but please don't mention about them when you review my story. I know for a fact that I'm not good in writing.

Another thing, as for _Satanic Embrace_, I have good news and bad news. Bad news is, it's going to be taken done, due to the fact that I can no longer write in first person point-of-view. Good news is, I will work on it since I need to get it out of my head. I want to complete B.T.T.D. first, because if you read this story and _Satanic Embrace_, you'll notice it's a little repetitive, and yes, it will be completed.

This month will be very busy for me, due to the fact that I have project to do and the deadline is in December. So, if you see my updates being slow, it's because I'm working on the project.

If you have any questions, p.m. me or e-mail me. For those who don't have an account, please leave your question in the review and e-mail address and I will get back to.

_**Ki Wingz**_


	16. Seto's Visit

Thank you for reviewing my last chapter:

**Troubled Spirit Of Hell, SwordPrincess, NinjaAngel, Diana, Goddess of Destruction Ara, D.D. Warrior Lady, LilxAngelxSweetz, Seto-Kaiba-Lover, Anayas-Creater, The Red Lighting, SetoxSerenity4Ever, SelenexAngel, BlueEyes89, -&- Manga-Girly**

_Italics are thoughts._

I want to thank **Ceara Corey **for helping me with this chapter. This chapter was revised **Dec. 5, 2006**.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**Chapter 15 - Seto's Visit**

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

The children were out playing, full of laughter and joy. The sandbox had become dead, brown, leaf pile. The orphans were making angels on the leaves. Others were on the playground. One of the employees was watching them, making sure no one got injured. Domino's Orphanage Center never changed.

Seto remembered the times he played, and protected Mokuba from bullies. He walked over to the employee as she looked up in shock, "Seto Kaiba, is that you?" Not remembering her, he simply nodded.

"It's so good to see you," she gleamed.

"I have a few questions to ask," he kept his eyes on the black spiral staircase, until he saw a little girl with red long hair jump off it. Sapphire eyes widened as he went to catch her, but the girl disappeared. _A ghost?_ He blinked and the employee looked at him. That's when the playground became quiet. The orphans were giving him a confused look.

She flew over to him and smiled, "I remember when you used to catch Serenity every time she wasn't able to fly."

_What did she say?_

"I want to talk to you about her," Seto stated, wanting to found out about her history. The employee nodded, as they both walked into the building.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

"Thank you," Seto said as the employee set a cup of hot tea in front of him.

"You were saying that you had a few questions?" the employee asked as Seto took a sip. "I want to talk about Serenity."

"Serenity Wheeler? The wingless girl?"

Seto's cold eyes glared straight into hers.

"I see."

"You mentioned I used to catch her… If that is true, why don't I remember? I remember being with my brother, but I don't remember Serenity. Did I have amnesia or something?"

"When you, Mokuba, and Serenity were little, you hung around with Serenity almost everyday while your brother played in the sandbox with Rebecca. However, you supported Serenity a lot. You were helping her learn to fly, since she was the only who couldn't," the employee rested her head on her back of her hands.

"And what exactly happened to her on that particular day?" Seto asked.

"You left a few weeks before the incident. Serenity… Serenity lost all hope. By the time we arrived, it was too late. We thought she would died due to the loss of blood, but it was a miracle that she was barely breathing," she buried her face in her hands, trying not to cry.

"Were there any witnesses?"

"Just one," she whispered.

"Who?" Seto suspected he knew who it was, but wanted to hear from another person.

"Tristan was the only witness. I remember him crying and… and he told us that he tried to stop her. It was just so heartbreaking for a girl who was so young to do such a horrendous thing."

Seto didn't say anything, but felt something was amiss. Then, he remembered what Serenity said before she fell asleep. _She's going to tell me the truth. Why can't I remember my past? _

"Like I said, you did help and support her a lot. The poor girl; I hope someone takes her away from that terrible place, even if she is wingless," she walked out of the room.

Seto looked down at the tea. _Is the ghost Serenity? Could it be my bunny? Maybe it's all in my head. _

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

Her body began to shiver a bit. Peeking in the blanket, she blushed. _What happened?_

Seto walked over and placed a cold hand underneath her chin. "Master?" Everything became quiet, except for the sound of fire crackling. The room was becoming warm and her body stopped shaking. The feeling of calm was taking over her body.

"You've been sleeping for a few hours, Bunny," he said coldly.

"I apologize. I promise you that it will never happen again, Master."

In a blink of an eye, Seto got right behind her. She was now in between his legs. He wrapped arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She looked at in the mirror and saw him placed his chin on her shoulder, feeling his breathing tickle her. Serenity liked the position she was in.

"I'd expect you to clean as much as possible today," he broke the silence.

"Yes, Master," she said, when she felt his cold fingertips glide gently against the sides of her waist.

Just when she about to get up, he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her down, "Don't go just yet."

_He's acts cold, yet, different at the same time. I wonder what happened while I was asleep. _

Nodding, she realized she was falling asleep again. _I can't believe I am so tired. Mmm…Seto feels so comfy that I could just sleep on him._

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

Seto watched her sleep in his arms again. A smirk appeared on his face, as he got out of bed quietly, and decided to pay a little visit to the store.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

Awww… she fell asleep in his arms… in between his legs. ;)

I apologize for grammar mistakes. They are my grammar mistakes.

_**Ki Wingz**_


	17. Seto's Dessert

Thank you for reviewing my last chapter:

**NinjaAngel, SetoxSerenity4Ever, LilxAngelxSweetz, SwordPrincess, Anayas-Creater, Manga-Girly, Troubled Spirit Of Hell, BlueEyes89, The Red Lightning, SelenexAngel, Goddess of Destruction Ara, DikeyMoMoJeter, D.D. Warrior Lady, -&- Hopping-Bunny**

I'd also like to thank **Ceara Corey** for all her help.

**Warning:** Chapter is tasty.

_Italics are thoughts._

**_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_**

**Chapter 16 - Seto's Dessert**

**_+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+_**

Serenity began to shiver in her sleep. She awoke, but never opened her eyes, from the coldness that ran over her body. Moaning, she tried to grab the blanket, but her arms were held back. Trying again to reach the blanket, she realized her wrists were tied above her. She began to worry. Chills ran down her back as another cold sensation hit her.

"Eep!" she squealed when she looked down to see him licking her thighs. She rose one eyebrow when she noticed Seto lying between her spread legs. His arms were underneath her thighs and his hands held them down.

She turned and saw a container of chocolate chip ice cream, with metal ice cream scoop in the container, on the bed. His eyes were closed as he continued teasing her with his tongue, licking the ice cream off her.

"Master, wh-why, ah, are ya-you, doing this?" she asked as she tried to sit up, but realized Seto was keeping her down.

Seto opened his eyes, making Serenity's heart thump. She loved those sapphire eyes. He smirked at her and took one last lick. He unlocked one of his arms and took a scoop of ice cream. The ice cream slid off, making Serenity shiver in delight.

"I went to the store to buy some ice cream, that way I can have my dessert," he placed the scoop in the bucket.

Taking a breath, Serenity turned to what time it was.

2:15 a.m.

She blinked a few times just in case her eyes weren't deceiving her. She turned back and noticed he was holding the scoop again with another chunk of ice cream.

"M-Master!" she pouted as he tilted the scoop the ice cream slowly slid down.

"No," she pleaded, making Seto grin.

"I was in the mood for dessert," he said as the ice cream dripped on her thigh, making her gasp.

"Please. I beg you to stop," she panted.

"Don't deny it," he made her blush a little.

"St-," she started, but felt his tongue licking her thighs. She squirmed with excitement.

"If you wanted ice cream for dessert, why are you putting it on my thighs? Wouldn't it have been better if you just put it in a bowl or ate it from the bucket?" Serenity asked, quivering from the cold ice cream.

She felt the ice cream began to melt and slid down. Seto licked upward and continued his torture, making Serenity moan out in pleasure.

"Ah! Oh! Seto!" she moaned as she began to struggle against the binds.

_Master Seto!_

Serenity couldn't help but moan. She enjoyed him torturing her like this.

"I never said the ice cream was dessert. I said, 'I was in the mood for dessert'," Seto answered her question, making her confused.

He put the scoop back in the bucket and put the lid on. He then put the ice cream on the floor and went back to torturing his bunny. Serenity wanted to close her legs, but realized something was quite right. Remembering what had happened yesterday, she realized she was still naked underneath. Maybe this was a nightmare that just so happened to be pleasurable.

"It's a good thing you didn't buy-," she stopped quickly making Seto raise an eyebrow,

"Buy what?" he asked. Serenity shook her head, but put his hand underneath her chin.

"Nothing," she said quickly, but Seto became suspicious.

He grabbed her wrists gently and pinned her down. "Say it, Bunny," he said, knowing she was defeated.

"It's a good thing you didn't buy a gallon of ice cream," she said quietly, but Seto heard her and smirked.

"I see. Well, the store I went to was out of gallons of ice cream. So, you got lucky," he said as he let go of her wrists and lay on her petite body.

Serenity couldn't help but smile. "Master, now I'll be really sticky when I wake up again," she said sarcastically.

"I'll help you wash it off when you take a shower," he said leering at her.

_This has to be some wicked nightmare._

Then he leaned close to her ear, "Yes, I have thought about it in the shower. It's not my fault that you're my favorite dessert."

Seto rolled both of them over landing Serenity on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her, trapping her again. _This had to be an exotic nightmare. _

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

This originally was going to be one-shot story, but I changed my mine. If you see any grammar mistakes, those are mine and mine only.

Okay, I don't know when chapter 17 will be up do to the fact that I just got the poster yesterday, so I'll be working on it this weekend and next week. But for sure, it will be up on the following week.

**_Ki Wingz_**

P.S. How many of y'all think that this was a sexual nightmare for Serenity?


	18. Seto's Enjoyment

Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter and the people who just started reading this story:

**Kaiba's Secretary, Troubled Spirit Of Hell, Hopping-Bunny, SelenexAngel, D.D. Warrior Lady, NinjaAngel, Goddess of Destruction Ara, LilxAngelxSweetz, Anayas-Creater, -&- The Red Lightning**

_Italics are thoughts._

I want to thank **Ceara Corey** for help. Chapter was revised on **Dec. 5, 2006**.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

**Chapter 17 – Seto's Enjoyment**

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

Hazel eyes opened from the sunlight. Her vision was blurry and she squinted a few times to get a clear look. It was snowing outside, and the thought of going back to the center, without transportation made her want to stay in bed. Yawning, she instantly remembered her nightmare… or dream. _So, was it nightmare after all or a dream? I'm so confused! I enjoyed my dream very much! God, It felt so real!_

Serenity was about to get up when she realized that towel she had on yesterday was on the floor… next to a chocolate chip ice cream container. "No," she whispered.

Seto, leaning against her door, heard her. "No?" he walked to her. Quickly hiding under the blanket, she curled into a ball, and realized her thighs were sticky. _No!_ _Tell me that this is just another nightmare!_

"Bunny, get out of the sheets," he ordered, when she peeked out and wrapped the blanket around her naked body. (Okay, what's actually happened here? Did she get out of bed and then he ordered her to drop the blanket? Was she still in bed when he ordered her out of bed? What is the actual sequence of events here?)

"Why were you calling out my name last night?" he smirked.

"I… I didn't mean to, Master. I had a nightmare," she did not want to tell him what happened in her dream.

"Really?" he zoomed close to her, as if their noses were touching. He placed a hand underneath her chin and made her look at him. A blush rose to her cheeks, making Seto's smirk become devilish.

"How is you were moaning out my name and panting for breath… a nightmare?" he asked slowly.

A sweat drop was forming on her forehead. "I apologize, Master. I…" she didn't want to talk about her exotic dream, did not want to give him any ideas because she knew what Seto meant about playing with her.

"What did I do to you in your **so-called** nightmare?" he asked curiously.

She gulped, "I was lying down. You had my arms tied above my head, and my legs open. However, you locked them with your arms that way I couldn't close them."

Seto rose an eyebrow, "Really? Why did I do that?"

"You were putting ice cream on my thighs and licking it off. You said that I was your favorite dessert," soon her cheeks were red.

"Oh?" he asked then licked his lips as if he wanted to taste her, "demonstrate."

Serenity lied back down and placed her hands above her. Seto slowly raised the blanket until the sheet was stopped a few inches from her hips. "Master, what are you doing?" Serenity asked, feeling anxious.

"Enjoying you," he continued, "I was sitting on your bed eating ice cream last night. Some ice cream got on your thighs and I did lick off, just like in your dream. You were not tied up, however, your arms were above your head and your legs were opened."

Serenity was shocked, "I would've woken up, Master, and told you to stop."

He rose his eyebrow again, "Really? What gives you the right to order me?"

Looking away from his eyes, she knew she shouldn't have said anything. She had no right to order her master, "Forgive me, Master. It will never happen again."

"You are forgiven just this once," he answered as she did the unthinkable. She sat up and began to caress his face. Seto's eyes widened at the feel of her soft hands. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel. _Does my bunny care for me? _With sudden movements, she was now sitting on his lap.

Serenity blushed as his eyes stared right into hers. His eyes darted to her collar. How he loathed that collar on her.

"I went to the Orphanage Center yesterday," he said.

Serenity stopped what she was doing. "I see." She wanted to tell him what really happened, but she was afraid that she might never see him again. The reason she lost her wings was because she was in love with her best friend, Seto. Him. Her new master. But Slaves and Masters weren't supposed to fall in love with each other.

"One of the employees confirmed what Spike-boy told me."

She looked up at her master, "They don't even know the truth."

Sapphire eyes locked onto hers, "I order you to tell me what happened, right now."

Just as she was about to start, the doorbell rung.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**_

I apologize for the chapter being short. I apologize for the grammar mistakes. Those are mine and mine only.

**_Ki Wingz_**


	19. Tristan's Visit

I want to thank those who reviewed my last chapter:

**Petite.Ina, The Red Lightning, D.D. Warrior Lady, LilxAngelxSweetz, Kaiba's Secretary, Troubled Spirit Of Hell, Manga-Girly, SetoxSerenity4Ever, Hopping-Bunny, BlueEyes89, SelenexAngel, Goddess of Destruction Ara, NinjaAngel, ShadowClinger, -&- XxSexiItxX**

_Italics are Thoughts_

**A/N's:** Man, that last chapter was really short. I apologize for the long awaited chapter. I was sick. Still am. Thanks to **Ceara Corey** for some aid with the chapter.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**Chapter 18 – Tristan's Visit**

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

Serenity's eyes widened as she was slapped by the person at the door. _Why is he here? _She backed up as he entered. Brutish brown eyes were glaring at her. He backhanded her. Then, he attached the chain on her collar.

"You did not come home last night!" he pulled the chain and she quickly grabbed hold of it.

"I would never call that place home!" she yelled, as she tugged the chain back.

He raised his arm to hit her again, when his hand stopped. She looked up and saw her Master gripping Tristan's wrist.

The two men glared at each other.

"Wasn't the agreement not to have her everyday? This is the third day that she has been here. She has no permission to sleep here unless you're willing to pay extra."

Seto let go of him and noticed that Tristan had his other hand on the chain. "Fine. I'll pay extra and have her stay over when I **need** her," Seto said as he unhooked the chain from her collar and placed his hands on the each side of her waist.

Tristan looked irritated. "She tells me that you hit her. Is that true?"

"Yes," Seto replied, remembering what his bunny had told him.

"Show me where," Tristan persuaded.

Seto and Serenity looked at each other for moment, then he looked back at Tristan. "It would be pointless since you've attacked her everywhere on her body. Where I hurt her are the places you're already have either bruised or wounded."

That's when Serenity pulled up both her sleeves to show Tristan. Tristan looked at them as very the first time. Tristan had never paid any attention to her wounds and bruises, until now. And Tristan hated the idea that Moneybags was right.

"She's coming home right this instant. I don't like her being away from me (This sentence in and of itself should give Kaiba plenty of fodder for attacking Tristan. It shows Tristan's inappropriate feelings toward Serenity. Done well, it would be an interesting way to lengthen this chapter.)," Tristan grabbed her wrist.

"Ouch!" Serenity cried out.

"Really?" Seto squeezed his wrist, forcing Tristan to let go. Serenity rubbed her wrist, making the pain go away.

"I am her master, Moneybags."

"As long as she's here in my home, you have don't have the right to touch her in any way."

Tristan rose an eyebrow.

"Spike-boy, I'm going to ask you a question and the slave is going to answer."

"Fine," Tristan shrugged.

"How did you lose your wings, Slave?" Seto asked, causing Serenity and Tristan's eyes to widen in shock.

Serenity's heart began to beat fast as fear overcame her. Which rule would she break? If she breaks Kaiba's rule, she'll receive some unnamed punishment. If she breaks Tristan's, he'll kill her. She looked at each of them, but was curious to know what Kaiba had in mind if she broke his rule.

_You better tell the lie, if you want to continue living. _

You better tell the truth, if you don't want to receive my punishment. 

_I have no choice. I will still receive punishment, even if I made **that **choice._

"I pulled them out," she lied.

Tristan leered at her at the fact that she obeyed him. Seto's face became deliberate cold. Serenity felt guilty.

"I told you," Tristan laughed sadistically.

Seto let go of her, as Tristan pulled her close to him. Seto looked at Serenity with anger. Serenity turned around, feeling painfully guilty, and received a slammed door.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

Seto looked blankly at his compute screen. His mind was occupied on her answer. _So, Spike-boy did threaten her life if she told the truth. If she only told the truth, I would have killed him right then and there. _

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

I apologize for the grammar.

**_Ki Wingz_**


	20. Serenity's Punishment pt 1

I want to thank those who reviewed my last chapter:

**Landi McClellan, NinjaAngel, FenixsGurl-Ice, SetoxSerenity4Ever, Petite.Ina, Troubled Spirit of Hell, Manga-Girly, SwordPrincess, LilxAngelxSweetz, The Red Lighting, XxSexiItxX, Goddess of Destrucion Ara, -&- Hopping-Bunny **

_Italics are thoughts._

**A/N:** I apologize for the grammar since I no longer have a beta-reader.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**Chapter 19 – Serenity's Punishment pt. 1**

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

He slammed her against the wall with ferocity. Squeezing her body with his body was like having her life suffocated. No, this was not the first time that has happened. Her hazelnut eyes were wide as trying to find air to intake.

"I'm so glad you lied to Moneybags. Looks like it's going to be while for him to ask for you again, my dear," Tristan whispered her in left earlobe, then, bit it hard, breaking the skin, blood oozing out.

"Ouch!" she cried out.

Serenity looked down for a second, then, appeared to Tristan with a smirk on her face. She didn't care if her ear was hurting her. "It would have been better if I told the truth. I would no longer have to suffer the pain and torment from you," she continued smirking at him.

That smirk reminded Tristan of Kaiba. "You bitch!"

She received another slap on the face. Her smirk never left her face. His eyes widened in fear. After three days she had been at Kaiba's, she was beginning to become stronger. Tristan backed away a little, letting her slid down the wall. Touching her ear, she sighed and felt the cool liquid on her hand. Taking a glimpse of her blood that smear on her palm, she licked it.

Tristan tilted his head to the side. _What the hell? What did Moneybags do to her?_

The answer was nothing. Serenity smiled at the thought of freaking Tristan out. He knelt down to her, and grasped her collar with his hand, hitting her head at the back of the wall forcefully, making her unconscious.

_Freak._

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

When the auburn-haired woke up, she felt migraine and pain in her head. She began to massage the back of head as the pain began to soothe. _It will be a while before I can go to Seto's mansion again. _Glancing at the cell bars, she sighed once more. Not knowing what her earlobe looked like, she began to relieve the agony it throbbed with her hand.

I wonder what would have happened if I told Seto the truth. Would have I been dead? Or would have Seto stopped him before my death?

I wonder what kind of punishment I will receive from him. Sure not torturous pain. What does Seto have in store for me?

Then, she drifted off to sleep.

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

The clock read one o'clock in the morning. He was in her room, sitting on the edge of her bed. Cobalt eyes stared at her sleeping form. Well, that is what he wished. He imagined himself holding his bunny as he watched her sleep in his arms. _What kind of feelings am I having?_

Thoughts traveled to what had happened yesterday morning. _What would have happened if Spike-boy never came? Damn him, for taking my bunny away from me. Well, it looks like I will be paying Spike-boy a visit tomorrow to pay that extra money. I can't wait to have her punish. _A smirk appeared on his face.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

Serenity woke up, to find herself shivering from the cold, bloody floor. Her body jolted with when she realized she bleeding all over. Her brand new clothes were now of scraps, leaving little to the imagination. _What!_

"So, you're finally awake, huh?" Tristan was sitting down on the chair as Serenity on his lap.

Serenity wanted to squirm for she wanted to be on the lap of someone else.

"I would rather be tortured even more, than you put me on your lap," she hissed, as Tristan shook his head.

"Whatever happened to be called Master?" Tristan glared at her.

"You don't deserve to be called Master," she growled at him as he put his hand on her thigh.

"Stop that! Get your filthy hands off me! I loathe it! I despise you!" she yelled at him, as she slapped on his face.

She immediately stopped moving, realizing at what she did. Tristan growled touched the dagger that hiding in his boot. Just before when he was about to take it out and plunge it in her, a guard knocked walked in.

"Tristan, someone is here to see," the guard said, as Tristan pushed Serenity off, as she quickly covered herself with her arms and legs.

The guard felt sympathy for her as she felt sad and guilty at the same time.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

I apologize for the grammar again.

_**Ki Wingz**_


	21. Serenity's Punishment pt 2

I want to thank those who reviewed my last chapter:

**NinjaAngel, Kaiba's Secretary, Xiaphr, SwordPrincess, Anayas-Creater, Troubled Spirit of Hell, XxSexiItxX, Manga-Girly, SetoxSerenity4Ever, Goddess of Destruction Ara, Hopping-Bunny, SeleneXAngel, The Red Lighting, FenixsGurl-Ice, LilxAngelxSweetz, Erik's-White-Rose, -&- Lizz**

_Italics are thoughts._

**A/N:** I apologize for the grammar.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**Chapter 20 – Serenity's Punishment pt. 2**

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

Tristan walked into his office, and noticed that Seto was sitting in his chair. "That's my chair," Tristan hissed as Seto looked at him with disgust.

"I don't give a damn, Spike-boy," Seto leaned back, making Tristan pissed off.

"What the hell are you doing here, anyways?" Tristan asked venomously.

"I want the slave to spend everyday with me and sometimes nights," Seto placed the money on Tristan's desk.

Tristan walked to the desk and took the money. He started to count, when Seto stood up. Spike-boy was to busy counting the money, not ever hearing the door open and closed.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

Serenity woke up and realized she was in bed. She scrutinized the room and realized she was not in her room. Looking through window, she couldn't believe it was nighttime already.

"How long I have slept?" she asked herself, when all of a sudden, she realized she wasn't alone.

Seto gestured his index finger to 'come-over' and she complied. Standing up, she looked down and immediately blushed. She just stood there, with a new outfit! It was a black, lacy, baby doll lingerie, and along with matching panties. Seto took her hand gently, and picked her up, sitting her on his desk. He spread her legs apart and placed his cold hands on the sides of her waist.

"Master Kaiba?" she asked confused, scared, yet, uncomfortable at the same time.

"I used my magic to put you in some new clothes, but my magic somehow gave you those," Seto looked away.

Serenity didn't know what to say, but she didn't like her new outfit, especially since they all her wounds, scars, and bruises were showing.

"I'll go change immediately, Master," she smiled, when Seto looked at her. His expression seemed a little sad for some reason.

"No."

"Master, I don't like the idea that almost everything is showing. I feel uncom-," Serenity was interrupted when he wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on her chest. She gulped, but decided not to fight it. Placing her palms on his desk to keep balance, she slowly smelled the aurora in his hair. It smelled of men's cologne. _Wow! He smells so good! _

"Bunny, it's your punishment," he smirked.

"Master, I apologize. It will never happen again, but if I had told the truth, Tristan would have killed me," Serenity panicked.

Seto took in her words. _So, my thoughts were correct. He had threatened her life if she told the truth._

"I see," was what came out of Seto's mouth. They eyes were locked and she felt embarrassed in the position they were in.

Their bodies were touching, and Seto's eyes spoke of desire. He gently pushed her down as she felt the smooth, desk touch her back, instantly arching her back and making her moan. Seto saw and heard what he liked. He leaned down and started kissing the fabric that that went around her stomach and back. Hazel eyes widened and looked at him.

"Master," she said lightly, wanted him to continue teasing her.

"You're bound to me, Bunny," Seto said and spread out his wings.

Serenity gasped when she his black, dragon-like wings. "They're beautiful, Master. If only I had mine," she said and Seto stopped his action.

"What were you're wings like, Bunny?" he asked, trying to remember what they looked like.

"They were pure white, angel-like wings. They weren't big, but I remember you telling me never to give up," she whispered as Seto looked at her.

"So, that little boy you mentioned was me, after all," he said looking into her eyes.

"I hated lying to you, but yes, you were him," she said truthfully.

"Was I really that nice of person?" he asked, as he took her into his arms and flew both of on his bed.

"Yes. You cared a lot about me," she said a tear fell from her eye.

Seto sat on the bed, sitting up, and positioned her to be top of him. They're chests barely touching.

"Then, why? Why can't I remember you?" he asked want to know what happened to him in the past.

Serenity became sad, "To tell you the truth, I don't know, Master."

Seto looked depressed and she began caressing his face with her hand. He closed eyes, enjoying her soft hands. _What are these feelings I have for her? Love?_ She began to caress his face with her hand and she smiled.

"Are you okay, Master?" she asked as Seto opened his eyes. He lowered his head and their foreheads touched.

"Is there anything you want to say? I promise not to get mad at you," he said, wanting to know if she loved him.

Serenity stopped caressing and put her hands together in a prayer. "I know it's forbidden, but there's been something I wanted to tell you from my heart," she said as another tear fell from her eye.

"Oh?" he asked, curious to know.

"I… I…" she looked down.

He lifted her head up.

"I love you, Master," she said softly, placing her hands over heart. Seto stared at her. Serenity was in shock. She confessed her love for him even though, she knew that she was his bunny, a toy, to play with.

Just when she was about to get off, Seto pulled her closed to him, placing his lips on hers. Serenity couldn't believe it. Then, she closed her eyes and felt blissful. She felt his arms embraced her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Seto licked her lips with his wet tongue, wanting access and she obeyed him. She was all too happy, but did Seto have feelings for her? _Does he love me?_

He broke the kiss, leaving them with heavy breaths. "Bunny," he said softly, as he began to plant kisses on her neck.

"Master," she moaned.

"You're mine," he whispered and then laid himself down and pulled her down to him.

Then all of a sudden, she felt so cozy, she fell asleep on him. Seto watched her sleep soundless on him. He could her soft breathing, and whispered in her ear, "I love you, too, Serenity."

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

I apologize for the grammar again. Happy New Years!

_**Ki Wingz**_


	22. Serenity's Sadness

I want to thank those who reviewed my last chapter:

**Xiaphr, Manga-Girly, Troubled Spirit Of Hell, Anayas-Creater, xXRoseGoddessXx, Hopping-Bunny, Erik's-White-Rose, The Red Lighting, Petite.Ina, D. D. Warrior Lady, SwordPrincess, -&- XxSexiItxX**

_Italics are thoughts._

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**Chapter 21 – Serenity's Sadness**

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

The feel of warm, onyx wings wrapped around, being on top of a certain Master, woke up her. She blinked and gasped, realizing that her Master might punish her again. Seto was already awake and smirked when she sat up. She liked the position they were in, but Seto grabbed her wrists, making sure she won't escape.

"I apologize for my actions, Master." Seto tilted his head to the side. "Don't worry, it's not your fault that I wanted you like this," he replied and sat up. He stretched his body and wings.

That's when mail came from underneath door and floated to Seto. He let go of his bunny's wrists and took the envelopes into his hand. He scanned through them and one of them caught his eye.

'To Kaiba', was all it said.

Seto rose and eyebrow, and Serenity was curious to what had caught his attention. He handed the envelope to Serenity, "Open it."

She took the envelope and slid a finger underneath the sticky. She took the card and noticed that it was an invitation. An invitation she was not allowed to go to.

"Master, it's an invitation," she said sadly and handed back to him.

"Oh?" he asked and took it.

He opened the card. Reading through it, he realized that the wedding ball was today.

"It's Atem and Tea's wedding ball," he said, closing the card.

Serenity gasped and happily smiled for them. "I'm allowed to bring a guest," Seto said breaking her thoughts.

"I wonder whom should I take?" he teased when she became depressed again.

She knew that her master only took himself to these things. And since she wasn't allowed to go, what was the point in asking her?

"Get ready, I want you to come with me, Bunny," he said as she shook her head gloomily.

Seto looked at her and noticed her expression was sad. However, everyone was allowed to go to the ball, even slaves. He's seen them at a couple of these things, but… _why does she have a sad expression?_

He looked her expression on more time and realized why she wasn't allowed to go.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

He decided to wear all black for a change. Even the trench coat was black with more belts and neon blue buckles. The edges at the end of the trench coat were thick royal blue. _He looks so cool!_

"If you want, you may look around the mall," he said as looked at her through the mirror. She nodded, bowed, and walked away.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

The blue dress that matched Kaiba's black trench coat's belt buckles caught her eyes. She walked to the glass window and began to take every detail in.

It had a thing strap that went from the center of the chest and around the neck. The curves of the dress were perfect and the bottom flowed freely. It looked like it was worn for summer, but since it was winter already, she smiled and wonders what it was like to wear such beauty.

An employee saw her and smiled. She walked out, "It's beautiful, isn't it? What you like to try it on?"

Serenity knew she wasn't allowed to due to flesh wounds that might open and stain the dress. She turned to the employee and the employee immediately saw the collar. "That dress would not look good on you, Slave."

Serenity felt hurt, "I'm just looking at it."

"And you're destroying it with your eyes. I hope you have money to pay for the damages!" The employee raised her voice, while a few people saw.

"What? I'm just admiring t-" Serenity was about to say when a security guard came over to look what was going on.

"What seems to the problem?" the guard asked.

"This, Slave, is planning to steal the dress," the employee lied and pointed to her.

Serenity eyes widened. Out of nowhere, Seto heard and saw everything. He came right behind his bunny, and wrapped arm around her waist. Serenity blushed while everyone gasped.

"She was only looking at the dress. You lie in front of security guard and to everyone else," he smirked, while the employee's manager came out.

"What's going on?" the manager asked.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

They were back home and Serenity was getting ready to leave back to the center.

"You're not going to spend the night at least? I even paid a little bit more just so you could spend the night a few times, " her Master asked, as he was getting ready.

"Tristan won't allow me to attend to these events and about spending the night, it's only a few times. I'll be back tomorrow, though," she said 'happily' and walked up to him.

He looked down at her and instantly got an ugly vibe.

"Be careful," he said worriedly as he leaned down and gave her kiss.

She kissed back, wanting to stay. He needed her to stay that way he would know she was safe, but this nasty feeling was getting in the way.

Breaking the kiss, she nodded and left the office. He sighed and tried to shake the feeling away.

_Why? Why do I feel this way?_

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

I hate this chapter, but I can't wait to write the next ones. I apologize for the grammar.

_**Ki Wingz**_


	23. Seto's Dance

I want to thank those who reviewed my previous chapter:

**SetoxSerenity4Ever, Erik's-White-Rose, Hopping-Bunny, LilxAngelxSweetz, Rose123579, Troubled Spirit of Hell, SeleneXAngel, Petite.Ina, -&- Shadow in the Basement**

_Italics are thoughts._

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**Chapter 22 – Seto's Dance**

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

He was sitting alone, while others danced to the music or had a conversation about anything. Yes, he did receive some looks from everyone since he was the youngest CEO. He leaned back in his chair, thinking of what to do. More like how to make the time fly by. At the top of the staircase, Atem and his bride were sitting on royal gold chairs. They were pleased, chitchatting about whatever and looking at everyone else.

That's when Atem's eyes met Seto's. Seto rose an eyebrow as Atem pointed to a door on the left. He got up from where he was sitting, and began to walk his way to the stairs. Out of nowhere, the door opened. He turned his attention to the direction and saw her. She actually came, and noticed that she was wound-free. Her skin was spotless, and her small, white wings appeared.

She smiled at him as he gasped at her beauty. The dress was the one she was looking at in the mall earlier today. What happened between her and Tristan? What did she do to get here? How could she afford the dress? W_hat happened to that the ugly feeling I had before I got here? _She looked at him as he looked down at her, never noticing how short she was.

"May I have this dance?" he asked happily.

"Of course, Master," she replied blissfully as he took her hand and twirled her around.

The bottom of the blue dress was like floating with her twirl. He locked their bodies together, making sure she was his and his only. Getting the feeling of looks from other men, he knew that they were jealous. They knew that couldn't ask the girl to dance, because if they did, Kaiba made sure they were fired on the spot. Be humiliated by the one only youngest CEO ever to live.

Her smiled was radiant and her body was intoxicating to his. Everything about her was so right. Deep down, he knew he had falling in love with her ever since last night. _If only I knew what happened in the past. Did I really love her in the past and just forgot about her?_

Putting the questions aside, he continued dancing with her as everyone else had questioning looks on their faces.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

Tristan and her were back in the bloody room. This time the door was locked, while she was backed up to a wall. Her eyes widened in fear, but this time she felt something was wrong. The floor was slippery due to heavy amounts of blood. She was so petrified, that every time she reached the door, she began to pull on it as he slowly stalked her.

That's when she turned around and pressed his body against hers.

"No!" she yelled and spat on his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and slapped her.

"I don't give a fuck anymore!" he yelled and grabbed the dagger that he had yesterday in his boot.

"What are you going to do?" she tried to push him away, but he was a lot tougher than usual.

"I figured that you had a rare ability. The way you would touch the place where I physically hurt you. You bitch! All this time, you could have healed yourself! Well, let's see if you can heal yourself now!" he leered at her, as he rose the dagger up and jabbed the blade into her right side of her waist.

Her eyes opened wide and tears began to fall. However, he continued jabbing the blade further in, and that's when she began to feel fragile. _Once he takes the blade out, I can heal myself quickly._

"You are going to die a slow and tortuous death," he whispered sadistically in her ear and broke the handle of the blade.

She looked down and noticed a lot of blood traveling down to the red pool. _Is this the end?_ Knowing that she couldn't heal herself due to the blade inside, she decided to just take the pain and suffering away.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

Seto felt something pain in his heart. He looked around and looked back down, noticing that he just had hallucination. She was never there in the first place. He was standing in the middle of the dance floor and noticed that everyone was looking in his direction. Not caring, he flew to the door that Atem pointed and walked in.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

I know that was heartbreaking. –Tears streaming down- I apologize for the grammar.

_**Ki Wingz**_


	24. Mai Confesses

I want to thank those who reviewed my previous chapter:

**Manga-Girly, Troubled Spirit Of Hell, SeleneXAngel, XxSexiItxX, Petite.Ina, Kaiba's Secretary, SwordPrincess, Shadow In The Basement, Lizzie, Anayas-Creater, Erik's-White-Rose, NinjaAngel, LilxAngelxSweetz, The Red Lighting, -&- SetoxSerenity4Ever**

_Italics are thoughts._

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**Chapter 23 - Mai Confesses**

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

Mai had her hands clasped, fidgeting her thumbs around and around. She didn't want to carry the secret any longer. Hating the fact that Tristan might find a way if she spoke the truth. Everyone was happy, well, except for a certain C.E.O. His eyes spoke of irritation.

"So, Joey, how is your life?" Atem asked, as Joey took a sip of his crimson wine.

"Great! I just wished I knew where my sis' was. I should go ta d orphanage center ta find out some info'. Once I do dat, it will be great ta c her again, right Mai?" Joey had a sloppy smile on his face.

Mai couldn't take it anymore.

"Joey, I… I have a confession to make," Mai stuttered as all eyes turned to her.

"Wha' is it?" Joey asked in concern.

Mai bit her lip really hard, making a tiny wound. Blood started to come out. "Before I tell you, I just wanted to say, thank you for everything. Once I tell you, you'll probably hate me. I understand if you are willing to hurt my heart and soul, but please, I beg of you, don't take me back to the center," she pleaded, her hands in a prayer.

"Mai, I would neva' hate you." Joey had a worried look on his, "wha' is it dat you wanted ta' tell me?"

"I lied about Serenity having two parents. She is a slave and still at that place, till this very day," everyone became shocked. Seto couldn't believe. _Serenity is the mutt's sister? Maybe it's a different Serenity._

Seto's eyes darted towards Joey. Joey had a blank expression and when he blink, his eyes turned into rage. "Mai, how did tis' happen? What did my lil' sis' do ta' get in such a place?"

Mai's eyes became watery. Tea and Rebecca hugged her, trying to comfort her.

"Don't tell me she's the one that is wingless!" Seto snapped as everyone turned to his attention.

"How- how did you know?" Rebecca asked, as Joey stood up.

"What do ya' mean my sis' is wingless?" he became fierce.

"Unfortunately, no one is allowed to buy her. Well, that's what **he** says," Tea was now mad.

"But I heard that someone is was able to break that by offering a deal. A deal of borrowing her," Yami said, then began to pondered.

"Who exactly is dis **he** guy anyway? How did she loose 'er wings?" From the looks of Joey, all hell was about to break loose.

Seto couldn't believe it. It was she. They were talking about his bunny. _What exactly happened to me past? The visions… the visions explain my past memories, but how did I do to lose them? _

"Her wings were taken away from her. He did it. While he had her wings clutched in one hand, he used the butcher knife to swipe them off her back," Mai sniffed, wiping a tear away.

"You're still not telling me who this **he** guy is?" Joey asked still in rage, as Tea and Rebecca moved away.

Rebecca went back to Mokuba. Mokuba knew the answer why Seto had forgotten all about Serenity. His gray eyes went towards his brother.

"Tristan," Tea stated as everyone became shocked.

Seto's eyes went wide with abhor. He wanted to kill the bastard who did this to his bunny. _But it doesn't explain why he did that to her._

"No. I don't believe you. Tristan would never do such a thing!" Joey yelled, not wanting to believe that his second best friend was some psycho.

"Yes he did, Joey. I saw it with my own eyes, but he threatened me. I couldn't tell a soul, nor did Tea and Rebecca," Mai was on the verge of crying.

"No! It can't be! I trusted him! Why? Why did he do it?" Joey asked wanting to cry.

"Because she was in love with-," Mai stopped and looked at Seto.

Seto rose an eyebrow. Joey looked in Mai's direction, "No way!"

The C.E.O. couldn't believe it. His bunny. His bunny was in love with him ever since. He looked at his bracelet and every little flashback he had came into place. The stairs, he putting her to bed, the bracelet, the kiss on the cheek, and the promise he made to her. _Wait… what happened to the blue eyes I gave her for her birthday? My flashbacks still don't explain how I lost them. There's a puzzle piece missing._

That's when Mokuba spoke up, "Do you remember what Gozaburo said to you before we left the orphanage?"

Seto looked at his younger brother. His younger brother had eyes of sorrow as he held onto Rebecca.

"Oh? Well just see about that," Mokuba said the same thing as Gozaburo.

"Weren't you fast asleep?" Seto glared at his brother, wondering how Mokuba was able to recall the memory.

Mokuba smirked at his brother. Seto began to recall the endless nights of education.

"So, that's how. The answer was so simple. I completely forgot about her," Seto said as everyone couldn't believe what he just said.

Mokuba nodded, "Go to her, brother, before it's too late."

Seto flew out.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

With so much blood loss, her body was cold like the dirty floor and fragile like glass. She was able to stop the bleeding, but she couldn't move a muscle. If she did, the blade would only worsen the wound inside of her. Tears stained her face, as she wanted her master to come save her.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

Azuka was watching her. He wanted to help her so bad, give her the freedom she deserved, but Tristan had the damn key to her collar. He watched close her eyes. Walking into her cell, he kneeled down and looked at her body of wounds.

"Is she dead, yet?" Tristan laughed sadistically as Azuka continued examining her.

Azuka lifted her up and decided to take her in his office. "What the hell are you doing? Let her die in her slumber!"

Azuka bloody eyes glared at Tristan and a gust of wind pulled Tristan back to the brick wall.

"ARGH!" Tristan yelled and Azuka flew into his office, calling the hospital.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

I apologize for the grammar.

_**Ki Wingz**_


	25. Tristan's Demise

I want to thank those who reviewed my last chapter:

**PacWoman, Kaiba's Secretary, Petite.Ina, NinjaAngel, SetoxSerenity4Ever, Erik's-White-Rose, Anayas-Creater, SwordPrincess, Troubled Spirit of Hell, Shadow In The Basement, The Red Lightning, XxSexiItxX, LilxAngelxSweetz, Manga-Girly, -&- Moonlight Memories**

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**Chapter 24 – Tristan's Demise**

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

Tristan was punching his fist against Azuka's door. "You should have left to her to die! It's not like you cared for her anyway!" the spike-head yelled as Azuka looked down at her, as if she were the sleeping beauty. Azuka was waiting for the ambulance and hoping that she was make it.

She turned to her side and immediately woke, feeling the blade shift inside her. Blood began to bleed again, and she began to cure herself. Azuka's eyes widened, "You have that special ability?"

Hazel eyes looked up to only to find blurry crimsons. Her eyes were so tired and all she wanted was to sleep and never wake up, or to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

"I apologize for not saying anything, It's just that-," she broke her sentence when she heard pounding on the door.

"You didn't want Tristan to know. If he did, he'll use you in his own way since he is your-"

"No… don't say it. I despise him ever since that day," her eyes became watery. Azuka rose an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? I always knew that, that damn story was suspicious. He wasn't telling the truth, huh?" Azuka asked as she slowly nodded her head.

"Right," she said, when all of sudden there was what sounded like a crash.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

Tristan was pulled back, crashing into a couple of chairs. He fell on the floor and looked up to see raging blue eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here? It hasn't even been a month!" Tristan spat.

Seto looked at him and smirk, stepping on spike-boy's stomach with both his boots, "Are you still jealous at the fact that she still loves me?"

Tristan eyes widened, having hard time breathing. "I kill you and-" his voice was cut off, by Seto's hand gripping his throat.

"Where is her key?" Seto asked as Tristan smirked.

"Right here," Tristan took the key out of his coat pocket.

Seto was about to snatch it away, when Tristan grabbed his ankle and pushed him off of him. Seto landed with both palms on the floor, doing a handstand. He turned his body his legs swung right into Tristan's face.

"Motherf-" the door opened and Azuka grabbed Tristan's throat. He took the key and tossed it to Seto.

"Take her to the ambulance immediately. I should deal with him myself," Azuka said as Seto only nodded.

Azuka leaned down, and grabbed Tristan's throat.

"What are you-" Azuka's nails dug into his neck as Tristan was hitting his arm.

"She was never a **slave** to be with," Azuka smirked as he crushed the spike boy's throat.

Tristan's eyes were wide, his mouth in the shape of an 'o'. Azuka smirked and wiped his hand on the wall. The door opened and he saw Serenity being carried in the C.E.O.'s arms, just like he did when he first took her away from this place.

Seto nodded at Azuka and flew out.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

Serenity slowly opened her eyes as she tried to focus what she was seeing. Pure white was everywhere. "Am I dead?" she asked herself, when she saw brown hair popped out.

"Far from it," came the reply.

She tilted her head to the left and saw Seto with a sad expression. Silence. She slowly brought her hand to her neck and felt the collar still be on. A tear fell from her eye.

"I guess I'm never going to be free," she sniffed and wiped her tear away.

Seto showed her the key and her eyes widened in surprise. He smiled at her and slid the key into her keyhole. He turned and the collar slid off. She sat up and began touching her neck.

"I'm free!" she exclaimed happily and hugged him. He hugged her back with care, not wanting to break any flesh wounds.

"Yes, and you are mine," he smirked at her as she gave him a confused look.

"As your bunny?" she asked, not really wanting to be slave to him, but more of a lover.

He shook his head and kissed her on her lips.

"What about my wings, Mas- I mean, Kaiba?" she asked trying touch her back.

"You may call me Seto. And about your wings…" Seto wasn't sure how to break the news.

"No matter how many times I wanted to heal my scars, I guess… I'll… never… get them back… right?" Another tear fell from her eye.

"No. You won't be getting them back," he replied as Serenity hugged herself.

Seto got in bed with her and got behind her . He embraced her. She leaned back, tears coming out slowly, as he wiped them away with his index finger. It was just them two, and no one else. Serenity cuddled with him.

"Can you take me flying every once-and-a-while?" she asked looking up at him.

Seto smirked at her since he really did love her, and kiss her forehead. He spread his wings and decided to take her home with him, flying in the air.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

I apologize for taking so long. I was going through a small state of either crisis or depression this past week. I apologize for the grammar.

_**Ki Wingz**_

OKAY…. I **need** you to answer this question. Please don't forget it to put in your review and if you do happen to forget, you can message me.

I want you to choose:

I can go back to writing **Satanic Embrace**, but the title will be changed and the story will be in third p.o.v.

**Summary: **

"You have a choice. You can go back to the Kingdom of Heaven and be blind for eternity… or you can have the ability to see and be a servant to the Prince of Darkness for eternity?"

Or…

**Untitled for right now**: Ignored by her mother, working for Kaiba, she has a hard time dealing with life. When graduation comes near, her condition takes over. She stops going to school completely, making the C.E.O. curious…


	26. Epilogue

I want to thank you all for reading my final chapter:

**SeleneXAngel, The Red Lighting, Landi McClellan, SwordPrincess, Troubled Spirit Of Hell, Manga-Girly, PacWoman, XxSexiItxX, MoonAngel93, Shadow in the Basement, Goddess of Destruction Ara, Erik's-White-Rose, SetoxSerenity4Ever, Petite.Ina, Moonlight Memories, Anayas-Creater, LilxAngelxSweetz, -&- Kaiba's Secretary**

_Italics are thoughts._

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**Epilogue**

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**-2 Years Later-**

Serenity smiled at him while he was flying in the air. Seto was right behind her watching their son in sky. He flew every which way with a smile on his face.

"Mom! Dad!" he flew down, towards, his wings flap once-in-a-while, his feet not touching the ground.

"Yes, Sousuke?" she asked him as she ruffled his brown hair.

Sousuke was a miniature Seto, with gray, dragon-like wings. Seto looked at himself. Well, his son.

"Come fly with me, please?" he asked as Serenity kissed her son's forehead.

Seto grinned and wrapped his arms around his wife's petite waist. He flew both of them up slowly as Sousuke tilted his head to the side.

"Mom… where are your wings?" Sousuke asked, as he saw his father carrying her in his arms all of a sudden.

Serenity looked at Seto with a sad expression. _What do I say to my son if you lost someone or something important? _Seto nodded.

"Her wings were taken away from her, a long time ago," Seto said softly, as Sousuke got mad.

"Who did it? I'll kick his butt!" Sousuke yelled, making tiny fists.

Serenity and Seto laughed.

"He's no longer exists," she said with a smile as Sousuke nodded.

Then, they flew into the night sky. Seto looked at his loving wife, as Sousuke looked at his parents.

_One of these days I can have a girl of my own. A girl I can grow to love, and take care of, just like my father._ Sousuke smiled at the thought.

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**Fin**

_**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

I want to thank you all for reading, reviewing, and being supported with my story:

**xXRoseGoddessXx, NinjaAngel, FireFairy032003, Anayas-Creater, Moon's Hope,** Anonymous, ItachixSakuraForever, Z Star The Hidden Dragon, Miz Blu, YamiTenshi03, **SetoxSerenity4Ever, Galinda1, XxSexiItxX, MoonPrincess135531, Sakuranbo-Chan, **The Red Lighting, SelenXAngel, NaruHinata Forever, MFPeach, PacWoman, **Manga-Girly, PyroVampireGirl, DikeyMoMoJeter, LilxAngelxSweetz, Joey-Lover,** WolfGurl4591, Psychotic Albino Lover, Sorceress Vanessa, Shadow In The Basement, **Goddess Of Destruction Ara, D.D. Warrior Lady, Troubled Spirit Of Hell, **BidetSpray, SwordPrincess, Diana, Seto-Kaiba-Lover, Hopping-Bunny, Kaiba's **Secretary, Petite.Ina, ShadowClinger, FenixsGirls-Ice, Xiaphr, Erik's-White-Rose,** Lizzie, Rose123579, -&- Moonlight Memories

Satanic Embrace won with the most votes. The title will be changed.

Sorry for the bad grammar.

**_Ki Wingz_**


End file.
